Bratty nations
by NoveltyRose
Summary: Deaged Iceland, America, Japan and Romano in our time. Humor, tiny bit of angst and horror. Guaranteed brotherly fluff. Based on some true events. Den/Nor Anko family. Itsy bitsy mention of cp, nothing serious.
1. Chapter 1 - A bratty phonecall

_**Story**__**: **__Bratty Nations._

_**Author: **__NoveltyRose_

_**Exclaimer: **__All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Author notes:** I am still working on my other fic, _Land of ice and fire and land of Legos and smørrebrød?_ But I had this silly idea and it wouldn't let me go till I had written it down. Based on some true events. The Icelandic media and politicians are my prime inspiration for this story.

**Update: I fixed the line breaks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: A bratty phone call.<p>

"Iceland, are you home?" I call after have let myself in. I can never understand why my little brother always keeps the door unlocked. Sure, it's very safe in his country; with virtually no danger of a madman with a gun storming in but that doesn't mean it couldn't happen. It even happened in my safe country. I carefully steer my thoughts away from remembering that horror and listen after some sound.

I can finally hear my brother's voice in the distance. He sounds agitated for some reason. I peer through the door frame and see that he is on the phone. My little brother has his back turned away from me, so he has not been made aware of my presence yet.

"No, Mr. Russia. That is not what I meant!"

_Russia? Why, is he talking to Russia!? Is it because of that dreadful loan?_ I told him it was a bad idea at the time. I take great care in not letting him hear me sneaking behind him and listening in on the rest of the conversation.

"Why haven't I been banned like the other countries!" Ice yells into the phone.

_What? Why is he asking that..?_ Then I realize that he isn't worried about something. He is furious...over something as stupid as this.

"Ice, don't..." I say in a low warning voice behind him, but he can't hear me, seemly lost in his own world.

"No, I am far from happy. I want to be included in everything, even the negative ones!" He continues with his rant against one of the superpowers in the world. My mouth drops open. _Did I really raise him like this? I _have to stop this before it get's way out of hand.

"Iceland..." I growl but my bratty little brother still can't hear me.

"But, since I am not banned..." Iceland sounds suddenly very proud of himself. "How about I sell you some fish instead of Norway?"

_What!? That little...!_

My hand clamps down on the phone, therefore ending this his phone call. Ice looks up startled. He turns slowly to face me.

"Norway!" My little brother jumps up when finally sees me. "Umm..what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to pay you a visit to see how you were doing...instead I hear you stabbing me in the back."

"Stabbing...you are one to talk! You went behind my back in the mackerel deal." Ice takes a stance against me with his arm crossed.

_Ugh, not this again._

,,I have told you many times before I was not the one who went behind your back. It was the European Union!"

"Liar. You want to steal my mackreel away."

_Sigh..I will never get to the bottom of this._

"Fine, the deal was for grownups only." _Though technically The Faroes Island is not an adult, but I hope he won't catch up on that... _

Ice does not and instead he shouts. "I am grown up!"

"Not to me, you are not."

Ice starts to pout which only affirmatives what I was saying. He says in a low voice: "Faroes is still a child."

_I think you are bigger child._

"Regarding your behavior from earlier. What were you thinking, talking to Russia like that?" I shake admonishing finger inches away from his face. He backs away.

"It's none of your business." He glares at me and has the nerve to turn away from me when I am still talking to him.

No respect whatsoever!

I take deep breaths to try to rein in my boiling anger and clench my trembling fist. It does not work.

"That's it." I latch onto his ear firmly so he yelps in surprise and drag him to the nearest corner.

"Let me go!" He fights me every step of the way, but I pay him no need and starts lecturing him: "I have had it with your attitude and behavior. First it was icesave, then you stole from me, and now you intend to do it again, the eruption of Eyjafjallajökull in 2010…"

"It was not my fault!" Ice yells outraged still fighting to get loose. "I have told you many times that I don't control the bloody volcanoes! It's not my fault that air travel in Europe was disrupted."

_I will believe that when I see it. _I notice that he did not object to my other scoldings so carry on, in the hope some of it will sink in.

…not to mention your rude conversation with Mr. Russia. How many times have I told you to be civil to other countries?" I plant him in the corner and push him against the wall. "Especially the ones who could nuke you."

"You were the one who hung up on him!" Ice yells in frustration and sends me a death glare over his shoulder. "You have no right to treat me like that. Let me go!" He kicks the wall and white plaster falls to the ground.

By a pure instinct I swat him. Hard.

"Ái!" His eyes go wide in shock and anger. "What the hell man!?"

I look stunned at my hand who seemed to have moved on its own. I grin coldly. _Maybe, this was the right way after all?_

And just as my little brother could suddenly read my mind, he rubs his butt and hisses at me as if he is a cornered cat in an alley: "Don't you dare...!"

I walk away from him and take a seat in the sofa. I pat my knee. "Come here."

"No way, Norway! It's your insane idea do it yourself.." And my little brother quickly adds when the full meaning of his words dawns upon him when I stand up to get him. "To someone else, of course!"

"No one else is in as dire need of attitude adjustment as you are." I answer a matter of factly and sit down again.

"Not even Denmark?" Iceland challenges.

I think that over for a minute. I shake my head. "Not even him." I look at my stubborn little brother. "Now, if have to come and get you it will only get worse."

"Worse! What can be worse than that?" He points at me with a rude gesture.

"If you don't come after I counted to five, I will use my belt." I would not, but it's time he learned that actions have consequences.

The little of the color that was left in Iceland's face drains away from it. His lower lip trembles as if he is going to cry.

Did I go to far? I haven't even done anything yet.

Then he shouts: "Whatever you and Den did in the bedroom, I want no part of it!"

The nerve of that kid!

"One." I start the counting.

Ice stiffens and looks frantically for an escape route.

"Two."

"Please.."

"Three."

"Can't we talk this over like civilized men?"

"Four."

"I am grown up for Christ's sake!"

"Five." I stand up and walk over to him.

"Storebror.."

I stop in my tracks when calls me big brother. He sounded like a little mouse when he says that. It's so cute. But that doesn't avert my attention from the appending task ahead. I grab his wrist and pull him to the couch. I put him between my knees.

"Are you going to use your belt?"

He suddenly sounded so small when he asked that.

I shake my head and pull him over my lap. "Not since you called me storebror." I can hear him exhale in a temporally relief until I raise my hand high in the air. He stiffens as he had just remembered the position he was in and tries to swim frantically off my lap. I hold him firmly down. He won't get away so easily.

"ICE, I AM BACK FROM MY AWESOME WALKI!" Thunders Mr. Puffin in a voice that would make Prussia proud and slams the door behind him. He walks into the living room with his tiny little steps.

"WHAT THEEE!?" Mr. Puffin goes white when he sees the position his master is in. "Umm…I will come back later." He hurries out and slams the door behind him.

"Traitor!" Ice yells after his pet although Mr. Puffin would undoubtedly not have been able to do anything to help him. My little brother cranes his neck and looks at me with an annoyed expression. "Nor, please stop this nonsense."

Considering I still haven't done anything yet. It was not too late to turn back and act like this was all some kind of a cruel joke. But truth be told, I felt my little brother had this long in coming. Yes, it was time to remind him that even though he was independent, he still had me to answer to if he did something foolish. I was tired of the other countries pointing at me each time, Ice did something wrong. Not to mention he deserved this for doing something as stupid as trying to go behind my back. Thinking he could sell Russia some fish when I was not allowed to, well he had another thing coming!

I am interrupted again when the door slams open the second time. He really needs to lock that door...

"ICELAND, ARE YOU HOME? I met Mr. Puffin and he looked like had seen a ghost. Did something happen…?" Denmark skids to a halt and his eyes go wide when he sees the sight before him. "What..the?"

My little brother grabs the opportunity to slide quickly of me and runs to safety behind Denmark's back. He clutches his coat and peers over his shoulder. "Help me. Norway has lost his mind."

_Him hiding behind Denmark's back? Well, that is something I never expected to see..._

"Iceland, come back here this instant." I say in a low menacing voice. I am in no mood for hide and seek.

"What is going on?" Den looks between me and Ice hiding behind his back." Seriously, man. What did you do to piss him off like that?"

"Me, nothing! I swear!" My little brother lies unashamed through his teeth and throws his hands dramatically up in the air. He grabs Denmark's coat again, as it is a safety rope.

Den frowns at him and looks at me for answers. Clearly not buying it, which is a relief. Maybe, just maybe I could get him to see my side of things.

"He was being obnoxious to Mr. Russia, threatening him…"

"I did not threaten him. I am not an idiot!" Ice interrupts.

"Quiet you, you are in enough trouble as it is." I glare at my little brother and he crouches behind Denmark's back out of my sight.

"Russia…!" Denmark shivers as it just turned cold in there and looks behind him as if he is expecting Russia to storm in at any minute. "Why are you always talking to Russia? Are you good pals?"

Ice doesn't answer that ludicrous question and I finish my explanation:"…and then my little brother was planning on exploiting the opportunity when the other countries were banned and sell them some fish. He planned on going behind my back not mention all the other things he has done in the past. I think we can both agree, he needs to be set straight once and for all."

Denmark seems to be thinking this over. "Umm..well, these are some serious accusations. I can understand where you are coming from. Ice can be a bit difficult sometimes…."

"But?"

"Is this really the right way…I mean isn't he a grown up?"

"Till he acts like one, I will treat him as a child."

"You are bluffing, you will always treat him as kid."

"True." Then it occurs to me that my little brother has been awfully quiet this whole time. He didn't even object to me calling him a child.

"Den, would you please move a bit."

Denmark looks at me puzzled, but do as I told him. As soon he moves, I can see that my suspicions were correct.

"That little! He escaped. Not a child, huh? A grownup would own up to his actions, wouldn't he?"

Denmark looks startled, but regains his composure awfully quickly as he had known this would happen. "I will go after him." Before I can say anything he storms out the door.

* * *

><p><em>How did I end up in a situation as this? Why do I always have this rotten luck?<em> Iceland had used the opportunity to escape as far away as possible. He had thought about leaving the country and hiding in Norway, considering his big brother would probably never dream of looking for him there. But since all national personification have to be reported when entering their or a foreign country that plan went out the window right away. So instead, he had ended up hiding in a dark and cold cave and for the first time he was thankful for the fact that his country was known to be able to make people disappear without a trace. Ice planned on scaring the living daylights out of his big brother, making him think all the worst and come to him, begging for forgiveness. There is just one thing wrong with that plan. It was that this was a child's logic; he was like a child running away from home to scare his parents into doing his bidding.

_Argh…I am not a child. Maybe I should return and just own up and let this stupid punishment be over with_. But Ice had to admit that this way was pain free. _I better wait for my brother to cool down. He must see reason some time. Hopefully…_

His heart stops in his chest for a moment when he hears echoes of footsteps. _No way! He can't have found me yet. It can't be… _He holds his breath. A dark shadow steps into the dim daylight.

"Ice, I know you are in there." Denmark's voice says matter of factly.

Ice's heartbeat starts up slowly again as the heart was of afraid to be too loud in case of discovery. Ice didn't know whether Den was a friend or a foe at the moment since he hadn't stayed at the end till the end of the stupid debate of whether or not he deserved what Nor intended to do to him. Besides, he didn't even know if Norway was with him. And how the hell did he find him so quickly!? He had never taken Denmark for the kind of guy who knew him that well.

"Ice, answer me." Den walks further into the cave. "I am alone, you can trust me. I am just here to talk to you." He scans the area as if he could suddenly see in the dark.

_I don't trust you. How do I know that you won't bring me to Norway right away? I mean what do you gain from helping me?_

Iceland has bad memories hiding in caves. He had to use that hiding method often, over the decades, especially when the pirates came to abduct him when he was little. This situation was way too similar to that one. Except of course Norway would never do anything to seriously hurt him. So why was he so afraid? His old memories suddenly overwhelm him. The manically laughter of the pirates, their bad breaths when they found him and carried him out of the cave. The creaking of the their ship. Ice breaks out in cold sweat and starts to breathe rapidly. _No be quiet, he will hear you…they will hear you…they will find you. _But his body doesn't listen to him. A sudden light blinds him, engulfs him and bathes him in a cold light and darkness. In a matter of seconds Denmark stands above him. He kneels before him and takes hold of his shivering shoulders. He shakes him lightly.

"Iceland, are you okay? Talk to me."

When Ice doesn't answer, he embraces him and rubs his back in soothing gestures, as he were a toddler.

"Sssh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Den lifts him carefully up and carries him over his shoulder, out of the cave.

* * *

><p>"Do you feel better now?"<p>

They sit in a rental car, a steaming plastic mug with hot cocoa is before Ice who takes the cup with his trembling hands and takes a sip. He doesn't answer Denmark's question.

"What happened in there?"

Ice still doesn't answer. Den takes up his cell and puts it on speaker.

"Nor, I found him, but he is seriously shaken up. I have never seen him like that. It's like he is experiencing some kind of trauma. What should I do?"

"Bring him home, I will deal with him."

"You are not still going too…?"

"It's between me and my little brother."

Den exhales tiredly and disconnects the call.

"Ice, are you okay with going home?"

"Home?" A spark of life comes back to his dead eyes. "I can go home…now?"

Den is taken aback by his small voice. He nods. "Yes, you can go home now. I will take you home."

Ice smiles into his mug. "Thank you…" He looks up at Den. "Papa."

* * *

><p>I sit leisurely in the sofa with a book when I hear the door opens. I stand up and the sight that greets me horrifies me. I thought my brother was just playing a drama queen as he usually does, but this time it looked serious. He was deadly pale and shivering in Denmark's embrace, who steadied him on their way in.<p>

"Iceland." I go to them and open up my embrace. I can't help feeling a little guilty over how I treated him earlier.

My little brother looks up hesitantly. He suddenly jumps into my arms. "Mama, I was so afraid. They were going to take me but papa saved me!"

"They…who are they?" I look in question at Den who looks as lost as I. _Papa? Mama?_

"The pirates of course…they were going to sell me into slavery." Ice answers, as if it is the only answer to that question.

It suddenly hits me what he is talking about. The Turkish abduction, my little brother was reliving that horrible time of all the times he could have picked. I hug his trembling form tighter. "It's okay. You are safe now." I ruffle his sweaty hair. "No one will ever take you away again, I promise." I kiss him on top of his head.

"Mama, papa, please, never leave me. I don't want to be left alone." Ice says in a small sad voice and clutches my shirt in a death grip.

There is something really strange about his behavior and suddenly it occurs to me what it could be.

"Ice, how old are you now?"

Ice looks up at me with big eyes and answers innocently. "Eight of course."

Me and Den draw in quick breaths. _This was not good. How the hell will we be able to turn him back?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: <strong>Iceland did in fact, in the media, complain about the fact that Russia left him out on the list of banned nations but just as quickly thought up a plan how to exploit it. And yes big brother Norway was taken as an example...naughty, naughty Ice. And of course I couldn't shake of the idea what Hetalia Nor would do if he heard Hetalia Ice talk about backstabbing him (this is how it played out in my head). But don't think too badly of Ice, it's not his fault he only sees profits in war and such, in fact Iceland became one of the richest country in Europe in World War two. He doesn't know any better...not even after the banking collapse in 2008...

But since Ice has the attention span of a fly (or rather the Icelandic media and politicians) nothing has been heard more about this very complicated matter (for instance why was Norway banned but none of the other Nordics?) and instead the media has been taken over a yet another political scandal or better yet, the recent volcanic eruption.

* * *

><p>More historical facts.<p>

**A gunman storming into his home. **The terrifying terrorist attack in Norway in 2011. 77 people died. It was the deadliest attack in Norway since World War II, but until 2011 Norway was believed to be one of the safest countries.

**Stole from him. **Glitnir's embezzlement (one of Icelandic banks) from the Norwegian company Export Finas in 2009.

**Mackreel wars, Iceland left out of EU Mackerel deal.** Ice and Nor have been fighting over mackreel along with the the Faroe Islands. However it was not Norway that decided to leave Ice out of the mackreel deal, it was the EU but the Icelandic media and Iceland's Foreign Minister made it look like it was Norway doing it personally and Ice was furious when he found out. In fact Nor tried to reach out to Ice after the deal went down but Ice gave him the cold shoulder. Thankfully it seems the only international "wars" Ice will ever get into are over fish or finance.

**Eyjafjallajökull in 2010** - many in Europe were outraged over the fact that they couldn't fly because of the ash coming from Eyjafallajökull and blamed Iceland. Some even said the hated him ( an angry scotsman in an interview actually said that but he was stuck on an airport somewhere) and well Ice takes such accusations very seriously and later came up with the plan of restoring his image (once again) by making the biggest campaign so far to promote the country, Inspired by Iceland, but that it is another story.

**The Turkish Abductions** were a series of slave raids that took place in Iceland between June 20 – July 19, 1627.

Next up more deaged countries and brotherly fluffy fluff!


	2. Chapter 2 - Family time

**_Story:_**_Bratty Nations._

**_Author:_**_NoveltyRose_

**_Exclaimer:_**_All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Author notes:** First off I want to thank you so much for the kind support and reviews! To thank you all, here is the next chapter.

**Update1:** I have updated the text since it was riddled with spelling errors but thanks to Ginger I have got ridden of them (or hopefully, most of them).

**Update 2:** For some silly reason Mr. Puffin kept disappearing from the text (could possible be the fault of Ginger.) I hope I have managed to keep him in check this time…

**Update 3: Have fixed the line breaks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Family time.<p>

I close Ice's bedroom door softly behind me. I am exhausted beyond belief. _This has been one long day and the only thing I need is some good night sleep..._

I peer through the dim light of the hallway and listen after some sounds. _I wonder if Den has left already?_

"Do you think he could be bluffing to get out of punishment?" Denmark asks from where he sits on a sofa and reads.

I stop in my tracks, not because I just saw Den read, though that is mind blowing in itself. His question raises a suspicion I had not had time to think about before. I turn towards the bedroom door. "I will kill him if he is. I had to sing him a lullaby to get him to sleep."

"Nah, he would never go that far." I can hear Den grin through the words and turning a page.

I take a seat next to Den. To my surprise, he is reading with reading glasses on. Is he getting older? And what is he reading?

"Hopefully he will be back to normal tomorrow. He will be embarrassed beyond belief when he remembers you cuddling him and singing him a lullaby...or maybe he won't remember a thing and will demand to know what we are doing in his house. Yeah, it will probably be the latter, I hope so for his sake." Den smiles and turns another page in whatever book he is reading.

I don't say anything. Somehow I doubt it will be that easy.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Den looks up from the book. "I just dropped by for a short visit. NATO business."

"NATO? He can't even defend himself."

Den shrugs and returns to his book. "Not in his current situation."

I don't ever remember seeing Den reading before. This fascinating book must be the newest Scandinavian crime novel, or a book about the history of beer. Or maybe Den is going through some changes along with Ice? Just, what I don't need. More complications.

_This has been a far too long day..._I sink into the soft sofa cushions. But one thing has been bothering me all day and I will never get to sleep if don't get it into the open.

"I was wondering..."

"Hmm...?" Den looks at me over his reading glasses.

"Did, Iceland ever call me mama?"

"Maybe when he was very little..." Den's voice trails off. "Why?"

"He wasn't this clingy when he was eight. He was more independent. He has always been more independent than this."

"What are you saying?"

"Either he is bluffing, as you said yourself or...he is regressing in age."

"You think he is even younger than eight? Nah, it's probably just the trauma."

"But if he thinks it's the 17th century, then why hasn't he freaked out over all the modern things?"

"You are right, he didn't freak out over the rental car...heck he didn't even react to me driving in the first place." Denmark shakes his head, takes down his reading glasses and puts the book on the sofa table. "You shouldn't worry so much. I think it's cute that he calls you mama."

"I'm a male." _If I could just get him to call me storebror that would be a small victory..._

"Still, it's adorable."

I raise myself up and pick up the book Den was reading. "Your Competent Child? This a book about child rearing?"

_Wait a minute. Isn't this the book that some experts say made Sweden bred a nation of ill-mannered brats? Sheesh..._

I put the book down in disgust. I better not tell Den, he looks so happy with the book and don't want him to give up book reading forever.

Denmark misunderstands my reaction and looks at me with an apologetic look. "I am a little out of practice... Christiania is a teenager and..."

"You like him calling you papa?"

Den has the look of someone caught red handed. He grabs the book and hides his blushing face behind it. "A little. It's a nice change from..whatever insult he flings at me."

"He certainly never called you one in the past..."

Before Den can say anything to that Ice calls out desperately: "MAMA!"

* * *

><p>"What it is Ice?" I am by his side in a second. I stroke his back. He is all covered in sweat and his shoulders heaves as he pants.<p>

"The volcanoes...they..they were erupting."

I bite my lower lip. It was true, they were in fact acting up again, but I couldn't tell him that given the state he was in. I push him lightly against the pillow and tuck him tightly in. "It was just a nightmare, go back to sleep."

"Can you...stay?"

I nod and climb inside the duvet beside him. I don't leave his side for the rest of the night. Hopefully he will be back to normal tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>It takes a while for my mind to remember my current location. I can hear loud shuffling and the closing of cupboards. <em>Uff, my head. Why does the idiot have to make a ruckus so early in the morning?<em> I turn my head and see that Ice is still fast asleep. His stomach heaves with every breath he takes. Any moment now I will know whether or not he has changed back. He stirs in his sleep and opens his eyes.

_Any minute now..._

His purple eyes go wide. I prepare myself for a yelling. "Nor, what the hell, do you think you are doing here!" And we can go back to our yelling match from the day before. Although I certainly did not look forward to it, it was necessary to clear the air between us. _Everything would be back to normal in no time..._

"Uff!" I lose my breath for one moment when he jumps at me and gives me a firm hug. "Mama, you stayed!"

_Apparently not..._

* * *

><p>Me, Ice and Den sit around the kitchen table. Den prepared the breakfast gladly, without anyone asking him to and deep down I was thankful, since I had no energy left to make anything. The night had been hard on me and Ice. Ice had constant nightmares about volcanoes, he woke up every hour or so, sometimes screaming. I was worried he would run a high fever on top of everything, but he calmed down as soon as I took his hand and he managed to sleep through the rest of the night. I thought I was prepared for anything when Den decided on his own, to prepare breakfast, but did not expect this. I dip my spoon warily into the white liquid form.<p>

"What's this?"

_Wait, I know this light white substance..._

"Skyr, I thought it would help Ice to get something he knows." Den pours some cream over Ice's bowl of skyr.

"Skyr! Thanks papa!"

Den ruffles his hair. "You are most welcome, my little one."

Ice starts pouring way too much of the brown soft sugar into the skyr and before I can stop him, he has stirred it together, making one unappetizing heap of a brown meal. Ice then takes a big spoonful and happily munching on it, making loud crunching sounds.

"I didn't know you knew how to make skyr." I say over the crunching noise.

Denmark shrugs. "It's becoming increasingly popular in my country."

_He probably just found it the fridge..._

"I hope you have made something more filling since we have a long day ahead of us. Preferably protein..." _Skyr is okay, but after a long night like this, I want something more in line of..._

"It was the only thing in the refrigerator..." Den says.

"What!" I scoot off my chair and open up the fridge. He's right, the racks are stacked with skyr, milk and cream. Is that the only thing my brother eats all day? I frown at my brother who stares at me back, over his now empty bowl, with his pure innocent childlike eyes. Having absolutely nothing in common with my adolescent brother, I so want to give a good scolding for not taking better care of himself. _No wonder he changed into a toddler...if that is what he has been eating all the time!_

"I had to throw a lot away. It was long past the expiring day." Denmark says apologetically as he had something to do with the food waste and gives Iceland a refill of skyr, who dives right into it as if he hasn't eaten in a month.

_Let me get this straight. It was more than this and to top it off, the lot of it went straight to the bin..._

I run a hand over my face. _I don't have time for this..._

Ice's cheeks are smeared with skyr and he seems happy to be eating it, whistling a happy tune, even though apparently he eats it 24-7.

"Don't be such a slob, Ice." I wipe his mouth clean with a kitchen paper.

"Fyrirgefðu, mamma."

There is a deadly silence in the kitchen after Ice just said sorry, mom in Icelandic. Den looks at me like I am going to explode after not only have been called mama in English but now also in Icelandic. Ice is confused but I would have a heart made of stone if these words didn't move me the tiniest bit, whether he meant sorry for all the past grievances or just for the mess he made. I draw his head closer to me, till our foreheads meet and whisper to him: "It's okay, Ice. Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

><p>"I see." England says through Skype after hearing my story and furrows his prominent eyebrows. He had been awfully quiet and calm during my tale, as he was expecting something like this. Or maybe the shock of seeing Ice sitting on my lap like a toddler or Den cooing at him and Ice giggling had been too much for him. Mr. Puffin is still reeling from the shock of seeing Iceland acting this way, but he didn't return from his walk till noon the day after, clearly hoping everything would have been blown over by then. He was not the only who had wished for that.<p>

"Do you think I can turn him back to normal with magic?" I ask.

Me, Den, Ice and Mr. Puffin all stare at England and wait on the edge for his answer. _Could it really be that simple?_

All my hope is dashed way as soon as England shakes his head. "Sadly, it only works the other way around. But you can do other things instead." With one swift motion, he draws a magic wand from his long sleeve, points it at Iceland and yells: "HOTA!"

Ice shrinks into child size and can no longer fit into the oversized clothes. He looks puzzled at his long sleeves.

"Gah! I had forgotten how cute he was at that age!" Denmark snatches him from my lap and lifts him high into the air. Little Ice giggles with delight and starts to flap his sleeves, as they are oversized wings. Mr. Puffin is not amused.

"There, now he matches his age. And as soon as he gets his memory back his size will revert back to normal." England says and stuffs his magic wand back into his sleeve.

"Then I will know for sure that he can't pretend to be little anymore." I mutter to myself.

Den starts running with Ice around the room and pretending he is a plane or bird. Ice tries to grab Mr. Puffin with his oversized sleeves who frantically tries to fly away.

England watches Den, Ice and Mr. Puffin, playing in the background." Now, why would he do something like that?"

I glance towards my brother that is too busy playing with Den and harassing Mr. Puffin to notice. Iceland finally manages to grab Mr. Puffin who screams in fright while Ice giggles with delight.

I whisper to the monitor. "Let's say we did not end on good terms."

"Ah...I see." England nods in understanding.

I turn in my chair towards Den. "Denmark, take Iceland out to play. I have to discuss something important with England."

Den stops running with Ice and Mr. Puffin. He nods. "Okay." He moves Ice to sit on his shoulder. "Come, Ice. Let's build a Lego castle." He makes a run for the door.

"Yay!" Ice holds up Mr. Puffin, as he is a football trophy.

"AAAAH!" Mr. Puffin struggles to get loose and his head nearly slams into the ceiling when they run out the door.

"Den, wait. I have some of Ice's old clothes in my luggage."

Den comes back at once. He grins.

"So...you were secretly wishing for him to be little again."

"I was not!"

"Then why do you keep his old clothes?"

"In case I would find another country. You never know...after all I found him by pure coincidence."

_Jebb, that is the only reason..._

"You tell yourself that. I hope you don't mean his old..." Den grimaces.

"No, you idiot. I took more modern clothes."

Den, Ice and Mr. Puffin breathe a sigh of relief. Denmark closes the door behind them.

"Norway, be very careful. Skype magic is not very stable; as soon as you see anything out of the ordinary with Iceland, let me know. You might have to drop by for a quick visit if that happens..."

_I figured as much. Skype magic is a new magic that is still developing. It saves time since you don't have to travel around the world, but it does not work on everything and it works only for a limited time..._

All of sudden the door of England's office slams open and in the doorway stands a little boy with a short blond hair and a cowlick sticking out of it.

"England, England, come and play!" He calls in an excited voice and stamps his feet.

"Not now, little one. I am busy." England yells over his shoulder.

"You are always busy." The little boy crosses his arms and pouts.

"I will be with you in a sec."

"You promise?" The boy looks at him pleadingly, with his sky blue eyes, big as saucers. I would not be able to say no to little Iceland if he did that. _I hope he never does that._

England finally relents. He pats his knee and smiles. "Come, here. Little one." The boy smiles, walks in, climbs into his lap and starts playing with his jacket.

I can finally get a good look of the boy. At first I thought it was Sealand but this cowlick could only mean one thing.

"Is that...America?"

England sighs. "Yes, I am afraid he had the same episode as little Iceland."

_Well, that explains why he didn't freak out earlier._

"Have more countries have experienced this?"

"Some of the former colonies, but thankfully not all of them. The cases I know of are my America, Japan, Romano and now Iceland. I don't think they are any more and hopefully it will stay that way."

"Japan? And where is he now?"

"China is taking care of him, as is Spain with Romano."

_Japan cannot be happy with that. It's hard to tell with Romano..._

"Do you have any clues as to what could have caused this." I ask.

England exhales tiredly. "The only things that links these incidents are that the former colonies seemed to have pissed of their big brothers to the brink of being unnaturally scared of their wrath or punishment, and for some unexplainable reason, linked that to some kind of a childhood trauma. They all seem to be stuck at their age, long before they got their independence. Except Japan, it's hard to figure out his current age, but he seems to be very young."

_Independence? Could that be the link? All the countries are former colonies who got their independence...except Japan, which was never a colony. How does he fit into this?_

"What did America do to incur your wrath?"

Little America tenses up. He looks in fright at England.

England smiles and ruffles his hair. "It's okay America, I am not angry with you. Why don't you go play with...mama France...while the grownups talk?"

_There it is a again, mama... I pretty sure America never called France that. What's going on?_

"Okay, papa." America hesitantly slides of England's lap and closes the door softly behind him.

England waits for the door to fully close before turning to Norway.

"What didn't he do, is what you should ask instead. But what I can't fathom is how he became so suddenly scared of me that he had to flee. That has never happened before; he is stronger than that in fact he has always laughed off my scolding. Why didn't he this time?" England lowers himself in the armchair and covers his face with his hands. "I don't have time for this. In any event, it would be better if it were Scotland. Then he wouldn't be able to break free from me. Then everything would be much simpler. He has no right to break up the family..." England looks up startled. "Did I just say that out loud?"

I pretend I didn't hear England's outburst. Everyone with an access to the media should know about the struggle between the two brothers. Scotland's fight for independence is having a domino effect on the rest of the world. Catalonia is seeking independence from Spain and Venice, South Tyrol, Veneto and Sardinia from Italy. China is afraid it will have an effect on the separatist movements in Taiwan and Tibet and is therefor on standby with his army. Japan is even worried about what effect this could have on the stock market, on the Sterling pound. _I wonder if this deaging of the former colonies and Japan is linked to Scotland's call for independence? But where does Turkey fit into all this? Maybe, I am thinking too deeply about this and it was all just some accidental magic..._

"Perhaps, if I showed him the state independent Iceland is in now..no, that's too underhanded. He would think I had something to do with that... but Scotland leaving would have a serious effect on my special relationship with America..." England continues with his rambling, seemly lost in his own world. "I wouldn't be able to protect him...not in his current state."

"How can we turn them back?"

It takes a while for England to remembering what he was doing. He looks so tired all of a sudden, as his age is finally catching up to him and he no longer has any strength left to deal with all that is happening. Or maybe he is just as lost as I am with the current situation. England at last answers my question. He straightens up in the chair. "If had to venture a guess. They have to solve their trauma in order to get back to normal."

"Does that mean I will have to take Iceland to Turkey to show him there is no real danger?"

_Or maybe Scotland is the answer? No, it must be Turkey._

England shrugs his shoulders. "Sorry, I can't help you there. I am no closer to figuring out how to change America back. But one thing is for certain." England, leans over his desk, closer to monitor. "Under no circumstances are we allowed to let their bosses exploit this chance and make them take decisions they will regret later on. We have to protect them from any political influences."

"I know." _His current boss is a real idiot. He would relish in the fact that Ice thinks it's the 17th century or whatever century he think it is._

* * *

><p>"Hvert þó í...this is your doing, isn't it?" The Icelandic prime minister glares at me and Denmark over his mahogany desk. Me and Den had asked him for an emergency meeting and he didn't believe our wild tale till he saw it with his bare eyes. Little Iceland, who is situated on my lap and holding Mr. Puffin, looks blankly at his boss, as he is seeing him for the first time. He smiles shyly, waves at him, but the prime minister doesn't smile or wave back.<p>

"I wouldn't dream of doing this to my brother." _No matter how cute he looks like this._

"You did this...you..you are going to snatch our independence away." He points at me in a rude gesture and glares at Den who shakes his head furiously.

"You are the one who wants to be the 20st county of mine." I say matter of factly.

_And it might have to end that way if we can't change Ice back..._

"The County Party is just a satire. People are protesting our rule." The prime minister mutters: "Stupid people..."

"And you were the one who suggested a monetary union in 2009." I continue.

"It was not my government and it was only because of the economic crisis.

"Yeah, I mean I have been offering you the same thing in forever. It doesn't really mean anything..." Den's voice trails off. He has tried in forever to get me to back in union with him but I always refuse.

"I don't trust you. Even though we are on good terms most of the time, you have been known to betray us in the past." The prime minister says and his voice is as cold as ice.

"Betrayal is a strong word." I stand up and hand Iceland and Mr. Puffin over to Denmark, so I can look more convincing and menacing. "But if you do anything to take advantage of my brother's state... I will take all your mackerel away."

The prime minister's eyes go wide with rage. "You can't do that!" He hit his desk with his fist.

I look to Den for support.

Den is fidgety, he scratches his chin and is clearly not ready for this confrontation. "And uh I will umm...you can't go to Legoland...or something." He smiles lamely. The prime minister looks bored, I lift one eyebrow and even little Iceland and Mr. Puffin look disappointed. _Really, Den..is that the best you got?_

Denmark tenses up under my scrutinized look. A sudden conviction comes into his blue eyes, and he manages to look threatening even though he is carrying a perplexed Iceland and Mr. Puffin in his arms. He leans over the desk and the prime minister backs away. "Let me rephrase that. If you do anything to hurt Iceland…"

The prime minister gulps audible and Denmark continues with the same conviction: "No Icelander will ever be allowed to go to the Tivoli when they visit my country."

"We will do anything!" The prime minister yells as if Den had just pointed a gun at him.

"That really worked?" I look in surprise between Den and the prime minister, which is still shaken up after the threat.

Den smiles happily, raises himself up from the desk and shrugs at my stupefied expression. "What, I know the Icelandic heart."

* * *

><p>After the meeting with the prime minister, the first thing I do is Skype Turkey and sent Den and Mr. Puffin out on some errands. <em>Time to find out once and for all, are we going to Scotland or Turkey?<em>

"Pirates!" Iceland exclaims fearfully as soon as he sees Turkey on the screen and hides behind my back.

"Umm..vikings!" Turkey says as it is some kind of game. "Who is this? Is this Sealand? Kugelmugel?"

Turkey looks baffled after my explanation and has trouble believing even though he sees the condition Ice is currently in.

"This is Ice...land?"

My little brother peers from behind me.

"Hey, Ice don't you remember me from the Christmas party?" Turkey calls cheerfully to my little brother that is still hiding behind my back.

"Go away! You can't kidnap me again!" Iceland waves his tiny fist at him.

_Well, whether or not Ice thinks it's the 17th century, he still seems to link only the Turkeys abduction to Turkey. He sees him solely as the Ottoman Empire._

Turkey sighs and runs his hand through his dark hair. "Well, I guess you must find some other way to change him back. You know, you are always welcome at my place."

_Good thing I sent Den and Mr. Puffin out to buy everything we need for our long trip ahead..._

* * *

><p>I find some of my little brothers' old clothes and toys hidden in the far back in his wardrobe. Why he kept them is beyond me, but at least it comes in handy now. Though I had sent Den out to shop for more children clothes and toys, it was better to have more than less. Especially since his old clothes and toy look and are ancient. Ice watches my every movement with great curiosity, as he has never seen anyone pack before. His eyes move back and forth as if he is watching a tennis game.<p>

"What are you doing, mama?" He finally asks in a small voice: "Where are you going?"

"We are going someplace."

"We?" Ice looks between me and Den, who had just returned from his errands and leans onto the doorpost. "Us?" He points at himself.

I nod and Ice beams broadly as traveling with us would be the best thing in the world.

"Do you really have to travel with him all the way to Turkey?" Mr. Puffin asks in an uncharacteristically low voice. Iceland goes rigid as if a lightening bolt had just struck him. He goes white in the face and trembles, as he is a leaf in a strong wind. Me and Den exchange worried looks. Obviously Mr. Puffin had no idea what kind of reaction those taboo words would call forth. He flies up into the air and flaps his wings frantically. "I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY." He suddenly sounds more like a parrot than the boastful puffin he usually is.

"I have to least try." I answer Mr. Puffin's question honestly, who lands on the floor with a sad expression. _Hopefully we will find the answer there._

"No!" Ice backs away in the same manner a frightened rabbit would. " Not to Turkey! Not to Turkey!" He tries to run away through the door, but thankfully Den is close by and catches him in time.

He slings him over his shoulder and soothes him down by patting him on the back. "Sssh, it's alright Ice. It's not the 17th century anymore, it's the 21st."

Little Iceland tilts his head, clearly not understanding. He bites on his trembling lower lip, dread written all over his face. Den takes him down from his shoulder and holds him in front of him, so they can face each other.

"And you won't be alone. We will come with you and make sure nothing happens to you." Den says in reassuring voice and pinches his nose teasingly.

It seems to calm Ice down, in fact it calms him down that much he starts yawning. All fight gone from him, in the same manner an air would leave a balloon.

"I can't leave...volcanoes...must stop them..." He says through the yawns.

"You can't stop them little brother. No one can." I finish packing and walk to my little brother that can barely keep his eyes open. I move the long bangs away from his big eyes. _Poor thing, it must have been a long day for him._I plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Must...stop...them..." He falls asleep in Den's arms.

* * *

><p>"I trust you to make sure everything stays the same way as how Iceland left them." In the dead of night, I walk out the door and down the stairs with the suitcases in tow. Den follows shortly behind with Ice still sleeping in his arms. The plane tickets have been secured and the flight will take us approximately fifteen hours. In fifteen hours I will have my answer.<p>

"Even the volcanoes?" Mr. Puffin asks quietly from the top of the stairs.

I stop next to the rental car and look over my shoulder. The weather is awfully quiet, very abnormal for the Icelandic weather. _It this an omen? Are we not doing the right thing? Is there something I am missing?_

Mr. Puffin coughs, still waiting for my honest answer. I turn to him. "It would be for the best. But I since that is not optional, let's just hope they won't get out of hand." I open up the trunk and fling in the luggage.

"Have a safe trip." Mr. Puffin calls, still with his uncharacteristically low voice and closes the door behind us. I have never seen Mr. Puffin that shaken up, hopefully for his sake and for us all, this will all be resolved in Turkey.

I strap myself in the driver's seat. Den hops into the passenger seat after having put Ice in the back. As soon as I hear him close the passenger door, the weight of the mission dawns upon me. You might say it was the first time I had time to process everything that has happened. I feel my body grow cold. I hug myself to get some warm into my body._What if...I can never change him back? What if it's something...?"_

"Yeah, a family road trip!" Den yells and pumps his fist into the air.

I am startled awake from my thoughts. I turn in my seat and scowl at him. "It's no laughing matter, you idiot! Look what you did, you woke up Ice!"

My worries are needless since Ice can't keep himself awake and falls back asleep in his booster seat in the back.

"What? I was just trying to lighten the mood. No harm in that, right?" Den nudges me in the side and grins mischievously.

I huff and put the car in gear. "Why do you have to come with us?"

_I wonder if he has an ulterior motive?_

Den looks insulted. He draws back. "What, my company is not wanted? Little Ice is my responsibility too!" He points in the back, to sleeping form of Ice as if he is expecting him to back up that claim. Ice snores loudly.

"Why?" I start backing the car out, looking over my shoulder, left and right, to make sure there is no car coming or child, though no child could possibly be out this late at night, or cat or...damn, there is a cat. I wait for the cat to pass the street. Caught in the car lights, the cat looks at me with his big yellow eyes accusingly, I was here first, it says.

"He's my little brother as well, right? And don't forget I raised him." Den says and doesn't notice that I am not paying the slightest attention to him.

I watch the cat stroll over the street with great interest. The cat doesn't seem to have a care in the world, it's taking all the time it needs and more. _I wish I were that cat._

"You just want to enjoy every minute with him as a little child again." I accidentally think out loud. Ah, why couldn't I continue watch the careless cat instead. I glance at Den whose mouth twitches as if he is trying to come up with a retort and failing. And finally the cat is gone and I can keep on backing out the driveway.

"Well, isn't that the same reason as yourself?" Den finally says.

I hit the breaks with unnecessary force. Thank god, we hadn't left the driveway and Ice didn't wake up. "No!" I turn to Den and I whisper as it was some kind of wish I was too afraid to say it out loud, in case it wouldn't come true: "I want to seriously help him." _I could never forgive myself if this turns out to be irreversible..all because of me...it's my fault...it's..._

"Me too." Den pats me on the shoulder and jolts me again away from my morbid thoughts. I can see there isn't a single shadow of doubt in Den's blue eyes. There is nothing there but pure, honest will, to solve our family crisis.

I stare out the car window. "Let's go then." And finally we leave the driveway of Iceland's home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong> Next up family trip in Turkey! I have been doing a lot a research on the country, since I have never been there, but my some of my friends have. I don't know when I will next be able to update, since I have crazy school work ( I am in my senior year in a film school, studying script and directing) but hopefully soon. I know how the fic will end so it will not be a long one, six chapters tops unless something drastic happens, since my story is influenced by real-happening now-events. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Historical facts.<strong>

**Your Competent Child.**A real book from 1995 about child rearing by a Danish psychologist and in a recent article in the Telegraph said could be responsible for having Sweden bred a nation of ill-mannered brats. A new book about authoritarian parenting was to replace it.

**NATO business. At the same time Iceland was whining over the fact that he was not one of the banned countries,**Denmark (or rather the current head of NATO who is a Dane but will soon be replaced by the former Norwegian prime minister) was visiting Ice to discuss some NATO business, wanting him to do more and give more funds to NATO. Ice said yes.

**Christiania** is a self-proclaimed autonomous neighborhood (Micronation) in Christianshavn in Copenhagen.

**Volcanoes.**Just recently one of the volcanoes (Holuhraun, Dyngjujökull) has started erupting in Iceland. It's always a little bit scary to watch those events unfold in the media so the volcanic eruption will play a big part in my story.

**Skyr**(Icelandic pronunciation: [ˈscɪːr̥]) is an Icelandic cultured dairy product, similar to strained yogurt. It has been a part of Icelandic cuisine for over a thousand years. It is traditionally served cold with cream /milk and a topping of brown soft sugar. Some historians believe it was known throughout the Scandinavian countries at the time at the settlement of Iceland but eventually forgotten outside of Iceland. That is until today, but Icelandic skyr is getting more popular in Scandinavia, especially in Denmark.

And it's true, there is too much of dairy products in Iceland (one American tourist said, there is nothing to eat here except dairy products!) and sadly too much food is wasted.

**Scotland** is having a referendum about whether or not it should be independent from the UK on 18th of September. UK Politicians have tried to persuade them, don't break up the family and we are stronger together. Some headlines say if the answer is yes, it would wreck the special relationship UK has with USA, since it won't be as a strong ally. Others fear what the separations would do to the EU and UK in general or Scotland, whether it can afford to be independent. Scotland looks to the Nordic model for role models, especially Norway and sometimes even to tiny independent Iceland (that supports them wholeheartedly) and Denmark has welcomed them to the Nordic Council. Sweden is the only one of the Nordics who is truly skeptical and fears what the outcome, if yes, will have on the rest of the world. It's interesting to read about the debate and whatever the outcome, the world will never be same.

**Catalonia** is hoping that the outcome of the referendum will be yes, since it would give the separatist movement a boost that they need for their own referendum that will be held in November. But unlike the referendum in Scotland the referendum in Catalonia has been declared illegal by Spain since it goes against the constitution.

**Venice** wants to be the Republic of Venice again, therefor being independent from Rome/Italy (their biggest concern is how much tax they are paying to Rome) as does South Tyrol, Veneto and Sardinia from Italy. They are all waiting anxiously for the outcome of the referendum in Scotland.

**Japan and the referendum.**Some businessmen are worried about what effect the separation of Scotland from the UK could have on the stock market.

**Tivoli.** Well, what can I say the Icelanders love the Tivoli or at least it seems to mandatory to having to go visit it each time they go to Denmark.

**Monetary union with Norway and the County Party.** In the economic crash in 2009 Iceland tried to make monetary union with Norway and in summer 2014 the Country party was formed with the goal to make Iceland the 20st country of Norway. They even have made a new flag and everything. I swear I am not making this up. It's funny and bit sad how the reality is always crazier than fiction. But the County Party is of course a satire and only meant to teach the current government a lesson. The cute part is though that many Norwegians as are Icelanders (those that are not yelling treason!) support the idea and don't think it's too far fetched, considering that many Icelanders have already moved to Norway and we share the same cultural background. There is a Facebook group for the party and already thousands of people have registered, but since everyone can register, it's hard to tell how many actually want to do this (for real).

**Cats.** There are lots of cats and dogs in Iceland. In my neighborhood, there is at least one if not more (sometimes three) cats and dog in each house. I even own a cat myself, so yes, it can be tricky to drive there.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia facts ( text taking from Hetalia Archives)<strong>

**Christmas party 2010.**Iceland and Turkey appear to have a very friendly relationship. In 2010 Christmas/New Years event they hung out together at the Nordics house, Iceland referring to him as "Pops". In a requested strip posted during the 2011 Christmas event, Iceland is disappointed that is he forgotten by tourist organizers planning tours in the Nordic region. Turkey then appears half naked, wearing a Santa hat, telling him that he's going to grant wishes. Turkey grants his wish, saying that he (Iceland) will be more popular than ever before and Iceland thanks him. However he then wakes up distraught, wondering if he's fully sane to dream something like that.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Family trip to Turkey

_**Story**__**: **__Bratty Nations._

_**Author: **__NoveltyRose_

_**Exclaimer: **__All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Author notes: BIG UPDATE. I decided to split up chapter 3, after all. So it's double chapters instead of one long, as a reward for your all your paitence and kindness and support! :D**

**Have fixed some errors in Historcial facts (Den-nor) after one guest reviewer corrected me. Thank you so much! :D I want to have these things right. I haven't researced in ful Nor-Sweden relations but plan on doing it for later chapters. So it's very short this time.**

**However since I diveded the chapter, that particular historical fact is in next chapter. :)**

I also want to dedicate this chapter and the next to my friend Shrapnel girl, whose birthdays was earlier in this month and although I tried my best to finish the chapter in time, I sadly couldn't. So here my friend, is finally your special birthday gift. :) A birthday chapters, instead of short story. She got me into writing fanfiction in the first place, so without her, there wouldn't be any story.

But sheesh, I thought I would never finish these chapters (3 and 4). As well as being busy with schoolwork, I kept getting another idea I wanted to put in this chapter, after reading a news article, history paper, looking at fanart and something else entirely. I practically lived on traveling blogs. One day I want to travel to Turkey for real. I had to cut the chapter in three after I decided to focus more on the Anko family and the country Turkey (It such a beautiful and wonderful country!) However in the next chapter the other chibi nations and brothers will get their time. :)

Just a reminder since it's been so long, this chapter takes place in September 2014, so the recent events won't come into play yet...

As well as there are two chapters instead of one; I decided to try something new. Since there will a little bit of singing in Icelandic, I decided to let the English translation follow right after, meaning those who don't know Icelandic will be in on the joke, instead of having to scroll down all the way to the bottom to read the translation.

Not sure if have to give a warning, but Nor and Den curse a bit (especially Nor) in their native languages. Cursing is nowadays not that big a deal in the Nordics countries (though it its of course thought as a crude language) ...but just a heads up. ;)

But enough of that, on with the double chapters!

* * *

><p>Chapter three: A family trip to Turkey<p>

"Pick up the jævla phone."

"Mama, look!"

"England, you better.."

"Mama..."

"This is really important. Scotland can wait!"_ It's not like he is going anywhere...oh, wait.._

"MAMA LOOK!" Iceland tucks on my trousers and points at the duty free shop ahead with it's big letters and name written in ice-blue, Inspired by Iceland. "IT HAS MY NAME...!"

"NOT NOW, ICELAND! I'm busy!"

Little Iceland is startled. His lower lip start to tremble, as if he is going to cry. Den, who had just returned from checking in the bags, senses trouble in sight. He kneels beside Ice and pats his head.

"Shh. It's okay. Mama is just..."

Den quickly corrects himself when he sees the death glare I send him.

"Umm, Nor is just tired. Come, we can go together." He extends his hand to him and Ice immediately stops crying, as if Den had found some invisible off switch.

"Okay." Ice takes his hand and Den leads him a little further into the terminal. Iceland smiles and skips with him. They walk into the duty-free shop, Inspired by Iceland. I regret having to be so harsh with my little brother, but the truth is, that our recent discovery was somewhat a shock.

At long last I can hear a click on the line. "England...!"

But I am cut off as soon as the voice mail starts: _"England is not present at the moment. He's busy, knocking some sense into his brother. Not America though, that would be a child abuse! Little America is behaving like an angel at the moment. He so cute! I just want to eat him up! His big eyes are at this precise moment, staring at me in wonder and admiration. I wonder if I should try to keep him that way...no, no that wouldn't be fair to him. Uhumm, way of topic. Pardon. But if you must, please leave a message after the beep. I will get into contact with you as soon as possible. If I think it's that urgent...otherwise sod off! I am a busy nation, don't you read the news...? _

"FAEN, HELVETE, JÆVEL, POKKER!" I curse loudly in my native tongue and lean against the cold wall. _He really needs to shorten that voicemail...and perhaps not rant so much..._

Passengers, who are walking by, are so shocked over my outburst that they run away from me, like they are afraid to catch something. I usually don't swear that much so I must be getting it from Den.

_,,BEEP!"_

"England, it's Norway. Something drastic has happened to Ice. It must be a side effect from the Skype magic or...I need more information about the other former colonies and Japan to know whether...there is a need for panic or if that...this is just...normal. Please, call me back as soon as you can." I hang up and start walking. Hopefully England will call back as soon as possible. This needs to be sorted out, before we head to Turkey.

As Keflavikur airport is a silent one, I can listen to my thoughts in peace instead of being bombarded with all kinds of announcements. The downside is that I have to be on the lookout for when we have to board, but I can either see the boarding announcement on the monitors all around the terminal or pay attention to my phone. I choice my phone, since it has my full attention at the moment. I curse again when there is no sign of England calling.

I give up, knowing full well it will not be any quicker in coming, by gluing my eyes to the phone. I put my phone in the jacket pocket and walk into the Nord Restaurant and sit down at the bar. Everything is decorated in blue and white, just like my Ice's flag except the red is missing.

"I am waiting for someone. I won't drink till he gets here." I say to the bartender, who had just arrived.

"Nothing, sir?" The bartender shows me the menu and I quickly add: "Maybe, just one glass of water."

The bartender hands me a glass filled with water and ice cubes. I lift it up and swirl it slowly around so the ice cubes clang into the glass, as if I was hoping to find some kind of answer to all this, at the bottom of the clear water. I take one sip of the water my Ice is so proud of and calls one of the purest water in world. He has to brag about everything and be the best. He never says that to me but I can see it when he talks to other nations, especially the superpowers. Sometimes even Den. It so cute...though it can be annoying at times but other times I can't help feeling proud of his achievements.

I lower my head to counter, feeling the cool surface underneath my face. I miss my old Ice. Where is he? Where in helevete did he go? I sit up, turn around on the barstool and look through the glass wall at the duty free store opposite me.

I can see little Ice checking excitingly down a fridge. He takes up a big fish, it could be Cod, I am not sure from that distance, smiling proudly as if he had caught it himself. Den smiles and pats his head, as if he was rewarding him for that particular deed.

_If only...he could remember..._

* * *

><p>I recall our three-hour trip to the Kelfavikur airport. Ice had woken up when we were just about to arrive and was singing something.<p>

_Kanntu brauð að baka..._

_Já, það kann ég._

_Svo úr því verði kaka?_

_Já, það kann ég._

_Ertu nú alveg viss um?_

_Já, það er ég._

"_Eða ertu bara reyna gabba mig?"_

"_Can you bake a bread?_

_Yes, I do._

_So that out of it would be a cake?_

_Yes, do._

_Are you completely sure?_

_Yes, I am._

_Or are you just trying to trick me?_

"_What is he singing?" Den asks me in low voice as if Ice were conspiring something._

"_I have no idea. But it sound like one of his children songs." No sooner had I finished that sentence when Ice started singing at the top of his bright voice __"Ó Guð vors lands, or God of Our Land", in his own language. Me and Den had heard this song plenty of times when we played against him in sports, as this is his national anthem_.

_Ó, guð vors lands! Ó, lands vors guð! _

_Vér lofum þitt heilaga, heilaga nafn!_

_Úr sólkerfum himnanna hnýta þér krans_

_þínir herskarar, tímanna safn._

_Oh, God of our country! Oh, our country's God!_

_We worship Thy name in its wonder sublime._

_The suns of the heavens are set in Thy crown_

_By Thy legions, the ages of time!_

_We grew more awkward as he kept singing this song is child's voice. It is difficult enough to sing it in an adult's voice, as it requires a vocal range of a minor fourteenth and therefore it has been the subject of controversy in recent times, as well as the anthem is essentially a hymn. Which annoys the many Icelanders that are atheists. _

_Fyrir þér er einn dagur sem þúsund ár,_

_og þúsund ár dagur, ei meir;_

_eitt eilífðar smáblóm með titrandi tár,_

_sem tilbiður guð sinn og deyr._

_With Thee is each day as a thousand years,_

_Each thousand of years, but a day,_

_Eternity's flow'r, with its homage of tears,_

_That reverently passes away._

_Host countries of sports events were known to cut the last part of the first stanza or speeding it up, enraging Iceland. He especially took it personally when Denmark did it, in the last European cup in handball. But who could blame Den? That song is sung in a very slow manner. I felt as I was in funeral or something and Den's frozen expression said the same thing. Neither of us had the heart in us, to ask him to stop singing this bleeding song! Not even when Ice started singing in a even louder voice, with all his soul, it seemed._

_Íslands þúsund ár,_

_Íslands þúsund ár!_

_eitt eilífðar smáblóm með titrandi tár,_

_sem tilbiður guð sinn og deyr._

_Iceland's thousand years,_

_Iceland's thousand years!_

_Eternity's flow'r, with its homage of tears,_

_That reverently passes away._

_And then he suddenly stopped. I could see in the rear window that he had a solemn look on his child's face, as if he had just finished an important opera concert. Den looked in frenzy at the radio and back at me with pleading eyes. _

_He whispered:" Can we please turn the radio on before he starts singing again?"_

_I wasn't aware of the danger, since I was still so thankful that Ice had stopped singing after the first verse. Then to my utmost horror, I saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath, as if he was preparing for something big. And before me and Den could say anything, he started singing in a loud opera-like voice, __Iceland is your country._

_Ísland er land þitt, og ávallt þú geymir_

_Ísland í huga þér, hvar sem þú ferð._

_Iceland is your country, and always you keep_

_Iceland on your mind, wherever you go..._

_And on it went, this long dead serious but beautiful song. I was really losing it and wishing he could just go back to singing a cheery childrens song, like he did in the beginning. The seriousness of it all was freaking me out. I felt as if I was witnessing some kind of a ritual. Maybe, just maybe, this was something that will help Ice change back? _

_Ísland er land þitt., þú aldrei mátt gleyma._

_Iceland is your country, that shall never be forgotten... _

_All of sudden he stopped. I watched him in the rear mirror looking out the car window, watching the melted rock, lunar landscape speeding past us, as the first daylight appeared. Our gaze met in the mirror, all his seriousness from before was replaced with childlike innocence._

"_Mama, where are we?"_

"_Don't you recognize your own country?" I asked a little startled._

"_He was just singing national anthems...for fun..?" Den muttered bewildered._

"_My...I own a country?" He took a better look out the window. "It looks more like the moon...oh, of course it's Iceland. "_

_I have bad feeling about this. I really hope I am wrong..._

"_Ice, who do you think we are?" I asked in almost carefree voice with my nerves all on the end._

_Ice frowned as he was thinking but then his face lit up. "Mama and papa."_

_Den turned sideways in his seat to talk to Ice. "Do you know our names?" _

"_Mama and papa..." Ice said hesitantly. _

"_No we are your..." I began but stopped. I wonder if I should tell him the truth...?_

_Denmark beat me to it. He grinned. "We are your parents. Denmark and Norway."_

_Great...now it's official...I am never going to life this down.. I lowered my head and clutched the steering wheel with all my might._

"_Of course I know that! I'm not stupid." Ice shouts in the back._

"_No, you don't understand. We are the national personification of Denmark and Norway." Den continued._

_Ice started laughing. "You're weird. Countries can't be people!"_

_I was about to drive outside the Keflavikur road; thankfully I woke up in time._

"_Why do you think we call you Iceland? It's after a country after all." I ask and try to concentrate on the road but not on his cute, innocent, kind of pissed of face in the mirror, though I glance there once in a while to watch his reaction. _

_Please, you have to remember..._

_Ice frowned as it was the most ridiculous idea in the world. "That's has nothing to do with it. It's a normal human name, like Roland..."_

_Oh, no..._

"_And Sealand, Finland, Poland..." Ice started counting on his fingers, all the countries ending with a land, as we were in the wrong but not him._

_Okay, so at least he remembers the other countries but thinks they are human like him..._

"_What nationality are you?" Den asked him._

_Ice turned his head to the side._

"_It means, where are you from?" I explained._

_He pointed out the window. "Iceland."_

"_And where are we from?" I continue._

_I could hear the scratching noise when he zipped down his backpack and saw it in the mirror, when he took out a color book with a world map on the front. He taps on the correct countries. "Denmark and Norway." _

"_And what nationality does that make you?" I asked in a slow voice as if we were just having a normal geography lesson._

_Ice looked up from the color book. "You adopted me!"_

"_You are too cute!" Den yelled excitedly._

"_You know...he's more than just a bundle of cuteness." I glared at Den with the underlying meaning of: "Please, takes this seriously. Don't you understand the situation we are in!?" _

_Den seems to have learned telepathy, since at once he grew more serious and continued with the interrogation. "Ice, what century is this?"_

"_Cen..tury...?" Ice looked confused._

"_Yes?" Den continued, encouraging him. _

"_I don't know what that is." Ice seemed frightened by the unknown word and tried to blend in with the booster seat, as if the word could hurt him. Technically he is too old to be in a booster seat, but since he is that small, me and Den didn't want to take any chances with his safety._

"_What year is this?" I clarify and Ice immediately relaxes. _

_He smiles:"2014."_

_So he doesn't think it's the 17th century after all, we were wrong about that. Well that is tiny bit relieving and makes some things simpler...but he still links the Turkey's abduction to Turkey? I have no clue what is going on anymore..._

* * *

><p>Ice and Den returns with shopping bags, and dare come to me when they notice I am not on the phone anymore.<p>

"Any luck?" Den asks and lets go of Ice's hand, who in turn runs with one plastic bag into the Nord restaurant. Ice plumbs the bag down on the floor and digs from it, a red woolen sweater in a child size. _Ah, there is the red that was missing. But why the woolen sweater? We are going to be in more than 20 degrees. though the nights can be awfully cold. Hmm, maybe the sweater isn't such a bad idea…_

Little Ice puts it on and opens up a bag of a smelly hardfish and a small package of butter. My little brother then opens up the butter, smears it all over the hardfish and chews on it.

_Why did he have to buy this kind of hardfish? He could have gotten the small pieces that you can easily snack on, without smearing yourself out with butter. Why did he buy the butter in the first place…? It will all be messy later on...oof, my old Ice would probably scold me for worrying too much. He is too careless about everything. I wonder if he would use his favorite expression, "Þetta reddast" it will all work out, if his condition would happen to either me or Den. No, he would probably freak out and run around in circles...I can just picture it..._

Den clears his throat, startling me from my thoughts, as he is still waiting for an answer from me. I shake my head sadly. Den sighs and sits at the bar beside me. Ice climbs into his lap with the hardfish in his mouth, in the same manner a cat would. Den opens up open bag, sticks a straw in and hands him a Trópí juice box while eying the alcohol in the back row of the bar.

"Go on, have some." I say.

Ice takes the hardfish out of his mouth, puts it all covered in drool and butter on the counter and start sipping in earnest on the Trópí juicebox.

Den lifts one eyebrow at my suggestion. "What, do you want me to get drunk and kicked out of the plane?" In one swift motion, he takes a napkin and puts the hardfish on top of it, cleans the counter and wipes carefully Ice's butter covered hands.

"No, I just...It's too much for me to see you this responsible..." I admit, somewhat shamefully. _But it also is a bit comforting, not having to think about every detail..._

Den leans closer to me. "We have a child now."

_We...a child. When did things spin so much out of control?_

"Yes...but I am not sure how many changes I can handle."

Den smiles sadly. "Okay, for you, I will have one small.." He orders himself a small glass of Elephant but when he is about to take a sip, he looks at my nearly untouched glass of water, shoots me a worried glance and asks:"Don't you want some?"

I shake my head. "No, I will pass." _It's too easy to escape this unreal reality that way._

Den nudges me in the side and grins widely. "Come, on it's good for you."

"Yeah, mama it will be good for you." Ice agrees, though obviously he should not know anything about the wonders of alcohol at his age. Den looks proudly at him.

I push Den away. "No. I will let you handle the drinking for both of us...Don't you dare give Ice some of it!" I watch in alarm when Den all of sudden hands Ice the glass.

_The hell happened with him being responsible!?_

The bartender has his back turned to us and is too busy cleaning the glasses, so thankfully he doesn't see this act of stupidity.

I shoot Den my famous death glare but Den only chuckles. "Hehe, the poor thing is always underage. Relax, he can handle this, I mean children are even younger than this in Denmark when they have their first taste of alcohol. Ice, how old are you again?"

"Six." Ice starts tilting the glass but Den rips it away from him. "I thought you were eight!"

_Like that is any age to drink alcohol..._

"NO, I am six!" Ice holds up six fingers and tries to get the glass back with his free hand but Den shakes his head, takes it further away from him and gulps down all of it in one sip. Ice frowns at him as if he is saying, why were you try to give me something you never intended to give?

"Papa, can I have some brennivín instead?" Ice asks and mistakes our stupefied faces for someone who doesn't know what brennivín is. "It's so good with hardfish." Ice explains in a very adult manner.

I nearly lost there. _Den, you better not... _

Even the bartender turns around and shakes his head with a strict expression, before going back to cleaning the glasses.

To my relief, Den shakes his head and pinches little Ice's nose. "No, can do. That is way too strong from someone as small as yourself."

Ice sticks out his lower lip in a pout and continues with his hardfish.

_Not only does my little brother think he is human. He is also regressing in age! It's only been a day. If he regresses two years a day...then we will only have three days before he...England hurry up! Maybe we should change the flight ticket and go to England instead but what if the solution is in Turkey...what if it isn't? What should we do?_

I clutch my head in panic.

"Calm down, Nor. We will figure something out." I can hear Den saying, somewhere far away. I try to calm down. _There must be some logical explanation behind all this. Ice isn't the only country, who is experiencing this. And even though Ice doesn't know he is a national personification, he is still a walking stereotype of an Icelander. The woolen sweater, the hardfish, even the brennivin not to mention his patriotic song choices. That should say me something...it should be a clue...but to what...what is the answer to all this?_

"Mama, why are you so white?" Ice looks at me worried. He tilts his head to the side. "Is it because I asked for brennivín? I know it's wrong, I'm not supposed to drink till I am twenty years old. I sorry I won't do it again." Ice says in a pleading voice. "Fyrirgefðu, mamma."

_He either acts like he much younger or smaller. But his physical appearance hasn't changed even though he says younger than before...how old is he really? Is my old Ice in there somewhere? _

I examine him carefully.

"Ice, why do you call Nor, mama? Is it because you think he is a female?" Den asks, probably trying to lighten the mood and it works...a bit.

"Be careful, how you answer that, little one..." I say in a threatening voice.

_And don't make fun of the hairpin._

Ice thankfully shakes his head or I would have been too tempted to smack him. "No, of course not. Two dads can own a child but...mama is still mama."

Den is having trouble holding the laughter in. I am not amused.

"Ice is like a little duckling. Mama, look at this! Mama! Mama! You are too cute." Den hugs him tightly making Ice squeals but then he giggles.

I check my phone. _Maybe I should try calling England again? Our flight will soon leave and for many hours I won't be able to call him. Should we cancel the flight?_ I take a look at the website of Keflavikur airport. The flight is still on schedule.

"I was wondering...shouldn't we be going to Algeria instead, I mean the slaves were brought there but not..." Den suddenly says out of the blue.

"Why couldn't you say that sooner!?" _Any minute now we have to board the damn plane. I don't have time for even more confusion!_

"I just..."

"Besides, the answer must be Turkey..." I begin but am interrupted by Ice's scream.

"Not Turkey!" Ice drops his hardfish on the counter, shoots off Den's lap and plans on running away but I catch him in time.

I hold him close and whisper dangerously in his ear: "Don't you dare run away or so help me, I will spank you till you..."

Ice yells and thrashes around in my firm grip. "No, no, no mama! I will be good! I promise!" He looks at me with his huge eyes, begging for forgiveness till I put him down. Den picks him up and holds him close.

"Not...who must not be named? The why does Ice always act like this?" I ask furious, not at Den, though he deserved it bit for letting go of Ice but mostly at the unreality of the situation. But Ice's panic attack was the one thing that had not changed. I sit down again and finish my glass of water.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, mama." Ice looks at me from Den's hold, his eyes brimming with tears as he extends his hands to me, asking for a hug.

Den hands him to me, I wipe Ice's tears away with my thumb and say in a soothing voice: "Shush, it's all right. Just don't run away."

Ice nods, still shivering as if he were cold and leans on my shoulder. I pat his back.

Denmark takes one look at Iceland's trembling form. "You are right. The answer must be in Tur...you know."

I stand up with Ice, when I see the letters Boarding in my phone.

Me and Den exchange meaningful looks.

It's time.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to begin our final descent to the Lufthansa airport. Currently at Lufthansa the weather is sunny and warm. We have certainly enjoyed having you on board today, we hope to see you again real soon, and thanks again for flying with Icelandair."<em>

The flight itself went unbelievably well. Ice slept most of the trip but during his few waking hours, he played with the toys Den bought him. There were no turbulences and I too had managed to get some rest. But I can't say it was a good rest. It was plagued with nightmares. I woke up all sweaty. I hope this dream was not an omen but just my worst fear. Volcanic eruption, screaming Ice in the midst. Please let it not come to fruition. I take one a look at Ice, who is sleeping soundly between me and Den, who is snoring loudly. I ruffle Ice's hair.

I will protect him at all cost.

* * *

><p>After a two hour traffic jam in 28 degrees we finally arrive at our hotel. We gasp in awe when we step out of the cab. Huge blue letters adorn the top of the massive hotel building, with long rows of windows. Turkey had been far from stingy and booked for us at one of most the luxurious hotels in Istanbul, but since there are so many, he had allowed us to chose from the all the variety. My only preference was that is close to the airport, so we can go back as soon as Ice is back to normal. Den then took care of the rest.<p>

If there is something Turkey and Iceland have in common, except that their were both members of NATO and have geothermal activity, it is their love for tourists. Except Turkey is way better at it than Ice, perhaps because he has a longer history with them.

We walk into the sitting lounge, which is decorated with blue glass and white armchairs. White and blue, again the only one missing is the red. But where are all the colours Turkey is so famous for?

Den goes to the receptionist desk to check us in, as I had put him in charge of taking care of all the travel planning, for one reason, in exchange for coming with us. I had hoped that by overworking him, he would change his mind about joining us on this trip, but contrary to my belief, he had done everything gladly and never once complained.

So far he had done a surprisingly good job and I couldn't help wonder whether he had chosen this particular hotel for its color scheme, to make Ice feel at home. One of Iceland's earliest flag, the White blue even had these colors. Not that Den had been particularly fond of that flag. Finland would certainly like it here.

* * *

><p>Den opens up the door with the key. He shuts it back as soon as he opens it, not even giving us any chance to see the room. Ice is startled. He looks at me for answers, which I in return demand from Den.<p>

"Den, what now?" I try to get to the door, but he blocks my way. "Den, I am in no mood for jokes!"

Den scratches his chin. "Umm, you...there must have been some mix up in the...umm..

I shove him away. Ice follows me in into the air conditioned, bright and spacious suit.

I am temporarily blinded by the redness of the room. Dark red bed sheets cover the double sized bed, next to the bed is a dresser and two chairs, also red. Red curtains hang in front of the long window. The flat-screen TV in front of the bed is the only thing not coloured in red.

_Forget about missing the red, this is too much!_ I am half expecting to see rose petals shattered on the bed and scented candles on the windowsill. I am so happy that is not the case. Maybe all this red helps Den relax? Though, who in their right mind can relax in red?

I turn to Den who is biting his nail, a thing he does when he is extremely nervous. "You can have the bed, if that is what you are worrying about." _For all I care I could sleep on mattress made out of hay. I just want to sleep. But the other beds must be in the back..._

Ice starts jumping on the bed while Den is still standing in the same spot, frozen stiff. _Maybe the shock is finally getting to him? Then my assumptions about the red are wrong and he had nothing to do with it. _

I take his shoulders and steer him to sit on the bed. No use having him passing out on the floor. The mattress bounces under him as Ice jumps repeatedly on the bed. I turn on the TV to make Ice stop his jumping, which he does as he sits spellbound in front of TV, while I go to inspect the rest of the room. In the back there is a minibar, something Denmark should be happy with when he stops chewing his nails, like a toddler. The private bathroom has a shower, a hairdryer, even bathrobes and free toiletries.

But where are rest of the beds?

* * *

><p>I come back from the bathroom. I can hear the creaking of the mattress and send Ice one strict look. He immediately stops jumping and plumbs down on the bed, alongside Den, with a guilty expression. It takes some time for Den to register, that I am standing in front of him and breathing hard with rage.<p>

"Den, you..."

Den stands up and backs away from me.

"Like I said...it must..."

"Let me see the papers."

Den fumbles for the paper in his pocket. As soon as they have left his pockets, I snatch them away from him. The first I take notice of are the plane tickets home. They are dated two weeks from now. _Two weeks!_ _I should have checked the plane tickets._ But they don't worry me that much, since we can have them changed any time. No, what infuriates me is the hotel booking. One double bedroom. No twin beds...not even the family room. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!

I grab Den's tie and ask through clenched teeth. "Is this your idea of joke?"

Den averts my furious gaze. "Ahaha...no...maybe...I thought..."

"Where is Ice supposed to sleep? In between us?"

I pull harder on his tie, strangling him, making Den gasp for air and trying to get loose. Ice whimpers in fright so I let go more quickly than usual. Denmark takes his time to catch his breath. I roll my eyes. _One would think, he would know better than to wear ties by now._

Den massages his sore throat. "Well..yeah, I mean the poor thing..he needs us. What do you think, Ice?"

He meets Ice's gaze, who stands up and hug Den's leg with this little fingers. "I want to stay with mama and papa. I feel the safest with them." He then goes to me and gives me the same hug treatment. Ice clings as desperately to me as if I was planning on sending him to another room...or the moon for that matter.

Den looks at me with a victorious smile with the underlying meaning of: "See, everything is fine."

I am not buying it. I push Den back till he falls on the bed. "But when he changes back? Hah, do you honestly think he will be okay with this?"

_Not to mention if Den wants to go through with this ridiculous two weeks family vacation!_

Den sits up and shrugs. "He will probably be too rattled with all to even care, right Ice?"

Little Ice, who still hasn't let go of me, blinks his eyes in confusion. "Who?"

"Somehow I doubt that."

_I can just picture my old Ice flipping out. "The hell, I am not sleeping between you guys! Eruð þið eitthvað klikkaðir!?"_

I can feel a headache coming on. The only thing I want to do is to lie down for a minute, but as always Den had to ruin this perfect chance with his clumsiness. I pick Ice up and point him towards the bag, which I know is full of toys. Ice obeys. He starts unpacking his toys and arranges them on the floor in neat order.

"Get us another bed now." I point Den at the exit.

"But they make you pay extra for another bed." Den mutters in his defense.

"Why do you care, you are not paying!?" I yell at him and raise my fist up to hit him in the head. I don't care about myself. I can fend Den of if needed to, but what about poor Ice? It's way too cramped for him...and awkward. Not to mention he will never get independent again by this rate!

Den sees my intention and shields his face with a red pillow. "I don't want Turkey to get more pissed!"

I stop with my fist in mid-air. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, don't worry...it's nothing." Den puts the pillow back in his place, dodging my question. He sits down on the floor and helps Ice unpack.

"You know, you didn't have to come with us." I say matter-of-factly.

Den looks at me with a appalled expression. "Of course I did. I am not leaving Iceland alone like this." He hands Iceland a little troll doll with pink wavy hair. Ice puts it in pile with the other figures.

_All this time Den was worrying about something like this, though I wonder what that is...and went anyway. _I feel a little guilty for my outburst but I would never say that out loud to Den.

I sigh and lay down on the soft bed that reminds me of a swamp, in a good way since it stops at the right moment.

"So...you are okay with this?" Den asks warily from somewhere beneath the bed.

"Just for the night." I murmur, half asleep.

I can hear Ice singing something cheerfully. It could be the baking song, I am not sure.

"Remember the good old days..." Den says in a seductive voice.

I raise myself up to shoot him an angry look. "Don't...even...go...there."

Den smiles and lifts his hands up in a mock defense. "Okay, okay. I am sorry."

I lay back down and I am ready to sail into the dreamland on this watery bed. But as soon I as I close my eyes, I remember something far too important.

I stand up from the bed in haste, startling both Ice and Den. "I forgot to contact Turkey to let him know of our arrival." _And I need to know, how soon we can meet him and let all this be past us!_

I pick up my phone and walk out on the balcony, overlooking the Haga Sophia museum, the Blue Mosque and the sea.

* * *

><p>Not even the beautiful view over the turquoise sea can help dampen the bad news.<p>

"A WEEK! But, Ice could...!" I lean dangerously over of railing of the balcony, which is on the top floor. I straighten myself up in time and look over my shoulder through the glass door, to see if Ice or Den saw my near death. They did not, since they are too busy unpacking our stuff. I exhale in relief and breathe in the cold evening air. The last heat of the day is slowly going away.

"I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience. But I have more guests arriving." Turkey says in a hurried voice. I hear clatter in the background and loud voices. Turkey gives commands in his native tongue.

"More...can't they wait?" I know this was a little rude for me to ask, seeing as Turkey already had to make a room for us in his busy schedule. I know it would make me pissed...in fact it is driving me nuts and could explain my bad temper and constant headaches. Though I think they are more related to me being scared to death, about what is happening to my little brother. _England still hasn't returned my call. _

I can literally hear Turkey shakes his head. "No, they are here for the same reason as you."

"Who?" I grip for my dear life on the railing of the balcony. "Maybe, I could persuade them to come at another time..." I stop myself. _But if it's some important politician...could they understand something like this? Something I don't even understand? If it's a nation, I could stand a change._

"Is it a...?" I begin but Turkey interrupts me. "I am truly sorry, I really have to go now. You can probably help Iceland adjust to my country again before he meets me, yeah that could be good idea. I will send you a traveling guide. Enjoy your stay!"

"Tur.."

"Bye for now!" I stare at my phone and listen to the constant beeping.

_Who could be coming? For the same...?_

* * *

><p>I walk inside, witness that every suitcase has been unpacked and taken care of and flop down on the bed. <em>I am getting too old for this...<em>

Den's face hangs upside down, from my angle.

"Nor, me and Ice are going to check out the Grand Baazar while it's still open. Do you wanna come with us?"

_Are you insane!? We have just landed after many hours of flight... Where do you two get all your energy? _But since I am too tired to say it out loud_, _I onlyshake my head. The headache has at last arrived. I close my eyes.

"Okay, you better rest then." I imagine Den smiling while saying those words. I can hear loud and light footsteps getting further away.

"Why isn't mama coming with us?" I hear Ice ask in the distance, as they get closer to the door.

"She.." Den catches himself after I mentally strangle him. "He is tired."

"But..but it's a family vacation."

"Yeah, I know, but sometimes family needs to take a break from each other."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes family can get tired of each other."

"Why?"

"Because..sometimes they have fights and umm.."

"Why?"

Poor Den is getting his own Pinocchio. It's heartbreaking listing to this. I would be a completely monster if this didn't move me a bit.

"Okay, okay. You have convinced me." I raise myself slowly up and open my eyes. Den and Ice stand at the door. Den has his hand on the doorknob and a baffled look.

"YEAH!" Ice calls and pumps his fist into the air.

I grimace because of the headache.

"Are you sure?" Den asks cautiously.

I nod and put on a coat. "But only if we won't be that long and Ice you must remember to behave, no running away..." I shake admonishing finger at him.

Ice looks insulted. He jumps up. "I wont!"

"...and we also need to find something to eat..."

Den smiles. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Ice beams and looks between me and Den, as if he wouldn't have it any other way. "Me too."

* * *

><p>I didn't expect there to be that many people, this close to closing time but oh, boy was I wrong. It is hoarded with people who clamber around everywhere, pushing and shoving their way to the entrance in the cold evening, even though there were total of eighteen different entrances. When we arrive at the one of gates, we are met with a security guard with a metal detector wand. But since we are not carrying any bags or otherwise hiding any metal objects, we do not get wanded.<p>

I keep a strong hold of Ice's hand in this sea of people and I am very close to give up and return to the hotel. We might not even get in before closing time, not at this pace but once inside, the crowd spreads out in every direction.

"Wow!" Ice exclaims and jumps up and down. Den smiles, clearly happy with his reaction and once again pat his head, as if he is a little puppy wagging his tail.

I agree with Ice, the Grand Bazaar is breathtaking. It is as if I have stepped into a dreamlike atmosphere of the "good old days". A dream overwhelmed with colors and smells of every hue and accent. It reminds me of my Viking times, when I visited Miklagard, the great city, as Istanbul was called at that time.

The Bazar is massive, with five thousands shops and sixty different streets to turn down. There is something to see on each side, eye-catching jewelry, copper work, rugs, leather wear, suede wear and so on. There are rows of carpet shops, chachki sellers, pashimina stores, jewelry huts and teahouses. We could easily lose track of strolling in the Grand Bazaar and probably would have, if the time we could spend in there wasn't so limited. We try to go through the Bazaar in an organized manner to cover as much area as possible, searching through each square in a spiral manner to reach the middle, but we get lost before completing even one rotation. We give up and decide to take this slowly; after all maybe we could come at better time?

After walking through the multiple alleyways I soon realize this is nothing but one gigantic tourist trap. The shops are very similar to each other; there is nothing unique to see. They are not selling anything authentic, not to mention they are quite expensive. After a while I also start to get claustrophobic and my headache gets worse. The only thing that keeps me from looking for the nearest exit, is that Ice seems to enjoy himself, beside all the pushing and shoving of the people all around us. Den is calm through all this, but unlike me he has visited Turkey more frequently. He is reading a brochure and holding it out for Ice.

"What does it say, papa?"

_Has he forgotten how to read? Or is it just too difficult a vocabulary for him? Or is he getting younger?"_

I kneel down to him, though it's hard to make move in the crowded street. "Ice, how old are you?"

Ice blushes. "I am six and I know how to read, I just ah..."

"It's okay. Nothing to be ashamed of." It's a feat in itself that he can speak English, as well as his mother tongue and who knows how many languages. At least he knows ours...at I think he remembers them...

Den reads out loud from the brochure. "The bazaar has been an important trading centre since 1461 and its labyrinthine vaults feature two bedestens or domed buildings..."

People keep on pushing and shoving and shouting in all kinds of foreign languages. They enter the shops on each side. Maybe we should too, escape into one of them?

"...The first of which was constructed between 1455 and 1461 by the order of Sultan Mehmed the Conqueror." Den continues. He doesn't seem to be bothered at all by all the shoving or pushing.

"Excuse me. Watch it!" I say to passerby who shoves me and Ice, roughly side. For one millisecond I loose the grip of Ice's hand, but manage to snatch him back before he gets lost in the crowd.

The man doesn't even apologize. He is too busy photographing everything inside, the great high ceilings, the carpets hanging outside one shop, all the jewelry, gold and silver, silk and cashmere, spice and tea of all possible kinds.

I take a firmer hold of Iceland's hand.

"Don't let go, no matter what." I say to Ice who nods.

"Yes, mama."

Denmark is clueless as to what is happening around him. He doesn't take his eyes of the brochure and walks blindly onwards, sometimes even bumping into people.

"Unskyld. I mean sorry." He apologizes, first in his native tongue, after briefly looking up from the brochure. Me and Ice do our best to follow his large stride. We sometimes have to skip to keep up with him.

"The bazaar was vastly enlarged in the 16th century..."

"Den, slow down! Ice can't keep up." I say through clenched teeth and point to Ice at my side, who I nearly have to drag along with me, to catch up. On top of it all, my headache is getting worse.

Den looks over his shoulder without stopping, ramming some innocent tourists on the way and when he sees Ice hanging from my side, he immediately slows down his pace. "Sorry. Where was I? Ah, during the reign of Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent..."

I am pushed once again and for a fraction of second I loose the grip of Ice's hands. I quickly snatch it back without looking down. In my sweaty palm it feels as if his hand has gotten smaller, but it must be a hallucination from my headache, that keeps getting worse in all this noise and endless pushing. Even the smells and colors are too much to bear for my overwhelmed and tired senses. I wonder how Ice feels?

"And in 1894 underwent a major restoration following an earthquake..." Den continues playing the tour guide.

_Ice must be getting tired after the long travel. Is he even listening to the lecture? _

"Ice, are you listening to this?" I whisper out of the corner of my mouth.

No answer. _Did he fall asleep? _Then I hear soft crying, but sounding much younger than before._ No...has Ice regressed more in age!?_ I fear for the worst. The voice in the Bazaar grows louder, along with all the clatter. I look slowly down.

I am shell-shocked when I see my hand is not holding Ice's but some unknown little human kid that cries. I immediately let go of him. A furious mother arrives on the scene and takes her toddler away. _When...did...this...happen...? I don't...remember letting go...of his hand...did I? Or did Ice...let go? Even after my warning?_

I stop. Everything stops around me. All smells and sounds disappear, except the heartbeat in my ears.

Den notices me stopping and halts. His eyes grow wide after seeing someone missing at my side. "Where is...?"

Time starts moving again with his question.

"Ice..." My heart pounds fast in my chest. "ICELAND, WHERE ARE YOU?" His tiny silver hair head is nowhere to be seen in this endless sea of people. The time suddenly moves way too fast.

* * *

><p><em>Did we really just come to Turkey to have him kidnapped...again? And how the hell did we manage it that on the first day!?<em> Turkey had warned us of pickpockets not kidnappers. He said his country was one of the safest places in world...

_No, no this...this can't be happening. _I feel like I am sinking into the ground. It feels as if it's swallowing me whole and spitting me out, without my soul.

"Nor, Nor! Calm down." Den says and shakes me awake.

_No! I must think rationally. I can't lose my head, not when Ice could be in danger! _What can I do...I try to think as fast as possible despite my grinding headache. At last I find it.

"My troll." I mutter as if it's the answer to everything.

"What?" Den asks, still shocked.

"I can use my troll to find him in an instant." I close my eyes and lift up my hand to summon my troll.

Den grabs my hand. "No, Nor. It will cause panic!"

"It's the only way! Let me do it!" I fight him.

"It might even scare Ice. In his current condition, he doesn't even know that trolls really exists!" Den says in alarm. "He thinks he is a human child, remember?"

_Thinks, I hope he only thinks that. If it's true than he is even more fragile than before since he has lost his immortality..._The thought of that leads me into more panic.

"Well, what should we do then!? Any other bright ideas!?"

Den frowns at me. "Looking for him normally? Contacting Turkey?"

"That will take forever. My way is much quicker." I close my eyes in haste before Den can object again, lift up my hand and start the incantation. I can hear people stopping and wondering what this all about. Is this a candid camera or a happening? Some even takes pictures of me with their phones.

A cold fog surrounds me. Den is trying to reach me, but I have gone too far into the other world to hear him.

_I don't care if summoning my troll will scare my Ice for life, as long as it bring him to safety. Besides, he already had his troll trauma with Gryla, a man-eating troll that eats naughty children. It will do him so good to be reminded that foolhardy actions have consequences! He shouldn't have let go my hand! When will he ever learn, that he is the safest with me!? I can't lose him. Not here! Never again!_

"Nor, NOR! It's okay! LOOK!" Den yells so loud it reaching the other world.

I open up my eyes and see him, pointing at something in my clouded distant.

Through my misty eyes, I see the outline of someone waving next to one of the stalls, someone small. He sits on a high pile of carpets in front of one of the shops and smiles. It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust, to see who it is. ICELAND!

I at once stop the incantation.

Den sprints towards Ice. He scowls at him and shakes admonishing finger to his face. "Iceland, that was very naughty of you. What were you thinking?"

Little Ice looks down in shame. "I am sorry, papa. It wont happen again."

_He is safe..nothing happened..he is safe...he.._

_Was he trying to give me heart attack on top of the headache...? What was he thinking? _

Now that we have found him, my overwhelming fear is all of sudden replaced with an burning anger. _That little! So my threat back home didn't have stronger impact but this... _I cross over to him in few furious strides. I roll up my sleeve and crack my knuckles. _I better show him then that I am serious! What the hell was thinking, scaring us like that!? _

On top of the carpets, Ice crawls and backs away in fright. "I didn't go anywhere, mama!" He stops his crawling, sits up, crosses his arm in a adorable way and frowns at me. "You left me behind! I stayed put!"

"You did?" Den raises one eyebrow at me.

_No, when...? _Then I realize that he is right. I suddenly remember having lost his hand and grabbed a smaller one instead. It was I, who had lost him in all the confusion earlier. He did nothing wrong, in fact he stayed where he was and climbed to a higher place to reach us. All my anger washes away and is taken over by the sinking feeling of guilt.

"I'm..so sorry. I lost the grip of your hand in the crowd. I...I promise to hold you tighter." I extend my hand to him, over the carpet pile.

Ice lifts one eyebrow, clearly not buying it. "Promise?"

"Or I can just do this." Den picks Ice up from carpets and puts him astride on his shoulders.

Ice squeals in delight. "Now I can see everything. Thanks, papa!"

"Det hele for min lille dreng."

_How can he be so natural at this? I don't remember seeing this side of him, the first time Ice was little. Did he really act like this after I...left? And how can he act like this is most normal thing in the world? Isn't he afraid of..._

"You worry too much, Nor. Enjoy yourself for once. It's not everyday we come to Turkey." Den smiles happily, as if we had not just lost Ice for one terrible moment.

"You're right." I look at them with fiery determination. "Let's go back to hotel."

Den and Ice look at me crestfallen, but we have had enough adventure for one day. Besides the Bazaar will close any minute now.

"Yes, sir." The both chorus with great sadness.

I lead the way towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Den and Ice stop sulking as soon I order room service for us. Their stomachs growls at the same time, when the mountain of food I order arrives. Lamb stews, doner kebab, bread and soups. We hadn't eaten since in the plane, so we eat or devour the food in silence. Everyone is too rattled up or tired to say anything of importance. My mood is getting better after having taking an aspirin and the headache is slowly going away.<p>

I pick up Ice who has fallen asleep on the floor and tuck him in the bed. I give him an extra blanket to ward of the desert-like cold. Den is half asleep on the low sofa table. I nudge him with my toe, and he wakes up and climbs into bed beside Ice. As on a cue Ice rolls over to him on his side, without waking up and Den puts his arm over him in a protective manner.

The innocent picture is too much to bear. I wonder if I should take one to show Ice when turns back? No it will probably embarrass him. But I will take one anyway, for my collection of cute Ice pictures. An album my Ice will certainly destroy, if he ever got a hold of it.

I climb under the covers, on the other side of the bed. Ice snores quietly, if there is such a thing, while Den grunts and snorts loudly in his sleep. Sleeping Ice rolls over on his back under Den's grip and extend his hand to me, as if he asking me to take it. The innocent gesture reminds me of what happened today.

I grasp his little hand and hold it close to my beating chest. _I nearly lost him today. It's a painful reminder of how I can't always protect him. He will push me away as soon as he turns back, claiming he is too big for all this cuddling or for me to protect him. No, I can't think like that. I want him back more than anything. _I put my hand on Denmark's, which is situated over Iceland's rising and falling stomach. _I want to protect them both._

* * *

><p><strong>Historical facts and other.<strong>

**The songs little Ice sings in the beginning. **

**Can you bake a bread (Kanntu brauð að baka.) **- I couldn't find a English translation except for the first sentence of this song, but that suited me fine. The funny thing is the rhyme is lost in the translation, since it is "baka" (bake) and "kaka" (cake) in Icelandic. Cake and bake, rhymes but not cook a bread, so out of it will be a cake. But it's a silly song (we have a lot of old silly songs in Iceland) so this fits, in fact this song is about man proposing, whereas he is asking if the woman can do all these things (meaning he doesn't plan on doing anything!) but bear in mind it's a really old song. However no one know who wrote it...maybe no one wanted to admit it...

Silent airports are all around in Europe. Sadly I couldn't find any list over them, but a fun fact, Kelfavikur airport was recently put on a honor list, as one of the best airports in the world. – ACI Director General's Roll of Excellence, but the airport was recently been upgraded. The stores, Inspired by Iceland and the Nordic restaurants are actual places. We are extremely proud of our clear and pure water, as we have one of the purest water in the world. Yes, we do tend brag a lot...but that is only because we are so small and always competing with the much bigger nations...

It's an old joke how young they are allowed to start drinking in Denmark - but not that young! Though when I lived in Denmark, I did by accident drink a small glass of Elephant (I thought it was an apple juice) when I was five...

**National anthem. **It's true our National anthem has been subjected to a lot of controversy because of these things (too hard to sing, practically a hymn). In Icelandic it goes even further, an eternity small flower that weeps for it's god and dies...

Many Icelanders thinks this is not the best way to boost our morale before a game...I agree...and many Icelanders wants to change our anthem to Iceland is your country, hence why Ice started singing that next. And we have had the experience of our national anthem being speeded up and of course we took it extremely personally when it was done in Denmark. We take always everything extremely personally that Denmark does to us. It's kinda cute...but I might just be biased since I am part Dane...however is a little bit annoying how the always mock us in sports, more about that in next chapter.

**Den-Turkey relations. ** They have either been friends or enemies throughout history, fought wars together or against each other. However today there relationship is described as strained. There will be more about their relationship in next chapters, as well Nor-Turkey and Ice-Turkey.

**Turkey:** All the information about Turkey is true. I have read a lot of traveling blogs and tripadvisor these days (in fact my facebook acount keeps reminding me to book a hotel in Istanbul!) and everything I could can't my hands on related to Turkey. It's very interesting what the say about the Grand Bazar, calling it a tourist trap, but still a must see, since it the oldest marketplace in the world and all the photographs from it look amazing. I wouldn't want to miss it, thought I would probably get claustrophobic in there. The text Den reads from the brochure, is taken directly (mostly) from their webpage.

The Spice Bazaar sound awesome as well as all the other places.

**Pinocchio: **Not sure how many have seen the Disney animated version of Pinocchio, but anyways, I was referring to the scene where all Pinocchio does is asking his father, Why? After every single question. It's so cute and one of my favorite scenes from that movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations.<strong>

**Icelandic.**

Eruð þið eitthvað klikkaðir? Are you (somewhat) nuts?

**Danish.**

"Det hele for min lille dreng." Everything for my little boy.

And what you all have been waiting for...what do the Norwegian curse words mean? Well, as is common in all the Nordics, our curse words are mainly bible abusing. Den is the only exception as he doesn't curse (or so he says). He just uses his curse words while talking normally. For example: For fanden, er du klog. - For the devil, how smart you are. We sometimes do the same in Iceland. Helvíti ertu sniðugur. Hell, are you brilliant.

**Norwegian curse words.**

Jævla, faen, pokker and jævel - devil

helvete - hell


	4. Chapter 4 - A long week in Turkey

_**Story: **__Bratty Nations._

_**Author: **__NoveltyRose_

_**Exclaimer: **__All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Author notes: BIG UPDATE. I decided to spit the last chapter (ch.3) up after all, so it wouldn't be as long (I finally found the right place to divide it.) This means the story will probably end with 7-8 chapters, instead of six.**

**This chapter is also dedicated to Shrapnel girl.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: A long week in Turkey<p>

The first ray of sunlight gently wakes me up. The redness of the room momentarily blinds me. I have no idea what time it is. A beep sounds from my phone. I fumble around for it, on the red dresser behind the bed.

_It's from Turkey!_

I open up the message. It's a short one.

_Hi Norway._

_Sorry for taking so long. Here is the travel guide I promised you._

_Enjoy your stay and see you in week!_

_Best regards_

_Turkey._

A traveling guide? I was hoping we could meet him right away...then I notice that the bed feels awfully empty. I see both Den and Ice have left and there is no sign of them in the room. For one awful, way too long a moment, I think about the worst, but then I hear the room door opens. A squeaking of wheels follows it. Den is pushing a trolley with four silver cloches on top, silverware and breadbasket. Ice closes the door behind them. The silver cloches, reminds me, that we are in fact in a luxus hotel.

"Hi, Nor. You are finally up." Den puts the trolley aside and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

Ice jumps on the bed. "Me and papa were eating some breakfast. I tried some Kokoretsi. It's was mainly lamb or...was it goat intestines? Which one was it again, papa?"

Den looks like he is going to throw up. "I have no idea. I didn't even think about trying it." He shakes his nausea off. "Hungry?" Den pulls the trolley next to the bed.

"Hope is not Kokori...what it's name? I don't want to start my morning with intestines."

Den shakes his head. "No, Ice ate it all up, of course. You know how use he is to strange foods." Den blinks at me and whispers. "Like the rotten shark." Den shivers in disgust.

"It was not strange. It was delicious." Ice says in defense of the Turkish food, crosses his arms and pouts.

"Tak." I take of the cloche revealing the food inside. One contains a platter with three different types of cheese. It also has tomatoes, cucumber, boiled eggs, cherry jam, tahine paste, dill and yogurt spread. The second one Menemen or Turkish scrambled and fried eggs with sausage, the third one Gozleme, a savoury pastry, cooked over a griddle and filled, with vegetables and meat and the last one but not least, Kaymak, a clotted cream and honey spread together on a newly baked bread.

Ice and Den mouths waters when they bare witness to the food again and I invite them to join me, although they had both just finished their meal. I can hardly blame them, as its a true feast for the eyes.

"What time is it?" I ask and take from the breadbasket, a thin, foccacia-type bread topped with seeds and an egg wash.

"Just after noon." Den says when eating a sausage.

Ice is happily eating the Kaymak and humming a tune.

_I overslept? I haven't done that in a long time. Okay, so maybe I didn't wake up at the first ray of sunlight...that's a new thing for me._

"Don't worry, we thought it would be good for you to sleep in." Den hits me on the back in a playful manner.

I grunt. "How come you two have so much energy?"

Den and Ice exchange looks over their food.

"We are on a family vacation. You can't waste this opportunity by sleeping it away." Den takes a bit of the scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, mama. We want to go to the Spice Bazaar." Ice says and reaches for a bred in the basket.

Iceland could just as well have told me, he planned on jumping into a volcano.

"No Bazaar!" The memory from yesterday is too fresh in my mind. I can literally taste the yesterday's events and it leaves a sour taste in my mouth. Not even the delicious food can wash it away. I don't want any of us to relive that horror, no matter how brief it was.

Ice stops reaching for bread. He looks at me with a sad face.

Den is not as surprised as Ice. He slings an arm around my shoulder. "Ah come on, Nor. This is much smaller in size and I have heard so many good things about this..."

"Please, mama." Ice begs, fold his hands and crawls over the bed to me.

_No way. If I had my way I would have us cooped up in here for a week, till Turkey contacts me and then fly directly back to safety. I am not even going to check the traveling guide._

I shake my head. "No, not unless we put a microchip with a GPS tracker in his neck...

Den interrupts my speech by letting go of my shoulders and stands off the bed. "I have some thing, far more simpler."

"A doggie cage?" I say sarcastically.

Den opens up one of the bags on the floor, rummages through it and holds it up proudly when he finds it.

"TADA!" He smiles broadly.

* * *

><p>It takes a while for me to really see, what Den is holding. After my sleepy eyes have adjusted to the weird image, that could only come from some even weirder dream, I finally see what Denmark is holding up with such pride.<p>

"You packed...a kid leash?" I say appalled.

_He went out of his way and bought one...what was he thinking?_

Den holds up the red leash. "It's called a harness and yes, just in case."

"Did you perhaps, also pack a stroller?" I ask in annoyed voice.

"No, there wasn't a enough room for one." Den answers matter-of-factly, like that would have been the best option.

_Was he really advised to use a kiddy leash in My...or was it your...competent child? No, he must have gotten that stupid idea on his own._

"Isn't he too old for this?" I look at Ice who looks between me and Den, completely at loss as to what is happening. The food is all forgotten.

"Maybe now, but he is regressing in age and..." Den scowls at Ice. "After the close escapade yesterday, not to mention he seems to have the tendency to run way..."

Ice jumps off the bed. "I didn't run away!"

I sigh and run hand through my bed hair. "Okay, but only if Ice agrees."

Den straps the harness over the small shoulders of little Ice.

"What is this?" Ice twirls around in half circle, trying to get a good look of it on his back and failing miserably. It's like watching a puppy trying to catch his own tail.

_This is ridicules. _I shake my head, continue with my breakfast and watch Ice's reaction carefully.

"It's to help you keep save...and close to us." Den says and takes the lead, which is secured in the back and binds it around his hand. "Try getting away." Den goads him on.

Ice stops trying to look at his back. He walks a little distance over the room, opens up the balcony door, allowing the heat of day to get in, but when he tries to step over the threshold, the lead pulls him back. Ice turns around and gapes at me and Den.

_He will never agree to this. It's better to stay here and be safe..._

Then all of sudden, Ice smiles and jumps up and down. "I love it!"

Me and Den look at each other speechless, but are definitely thinking the same. _He is delighted with it...? Strong independent Iceland, happy with a leash? Yes, something is definitely not right here._

"Does that mean we can go to the Spice Bazaar?" Ice's eyes are sparkling with hope.

I shrug my shoulders and pick up the Gozleme. "I can't see why not." _Sure,_ _he thinks he's human...but does that mean my Ice's personality...is gone?_

Ice pumps his fist into the air shouting:"Sigur!" Or victory in his native tongue.

I smile relieved and take another bite of the Gozleme. _Nah, there seems to a little bit left of my old Ice._

* * *

><p>When arriving at the Spice bazaar, my eyes are grabbed with thousand of colours, red, yellow, brown, pink delight as well as nuts, dried fruits. Here I can see the colours Turkey is so famous for, in this small street among thousands of people of all nationalities. Here I can truly feel the joyful atmosphere and smell all the spices. The daylight floods over the Bazaar, it burning hot in here, but somehow much more enjoyable then the Grand Bazaar. Probably because it is not as crowded and also because the vendors here are friendlier and the prices are lower. We also to get more individualized treatment here then in the Grand Bazaar.<p>

Ice never once leaves our side, though in way he is freer with silly leash, since he can run as far as the lead takes him. After I while, I see that the leash isn't necessary anymore and Den takes it off, when Ice is preoccupied in looking around in amazement at all the colourful spices.

For some reason Iceland get white in his face. He fumbles at his back and when he finds it empty, he turns to Den.

"No, no, I want the leash." Ice tries taking the leash from Den's hands who moves it away. "I WANT IT!"

"But Ice, you don't have to use it anymore." Den says in a soothing voice. "You proved yourself. " He lifts the leash up into the air, from Ice's outstretched hands. The soothing does not work.

"Put it back on. Put it back on! PUT MR. PUFFIN BACK ON!"

_Mr. Puffin? I wonder what is pet would say about being linked to a leash?_

"I want Mr. Puffin back! Please!" Ice yells and jumps in his attempt to get the leash back.

"No, Ice. You have to learn not be tethered to us." I say. I am worried about him being too clingy, never in million years thought I would be worried about something like that.

Me and Den watch in shock, when Ice falls dramatically down on the brick floor, hits it with his tiny little fists and screams and cries.

The first ever full-blown tantrum ever since he got like this.

I kneel down to him. "Iceland, stop this instant." I say more forcefully than intended and pick him up. Ice only shouts louder right into my ear. I grimace in pain.

I turn to stupefied Den and scowl at him. "Do something."

"Me?" Den points at himself. "I don't know what's wrong."

_I know what's wrong, I just don't understand it._

People stop their shopping to look at us and screaming Ice. They stare at us and gossip cruelly. Some even shout child abuse. Child abuse? What child wants the leash? Well, my little brother in his current condition for once.

"People are giving us the looks." Den whispers as if I hadn't noticed.

"Then put it back on!" I shout.

Ice stops crying, as soon as the leash has been strapped back on him. I put him down on the sidewalk and bind the lead around my hand again.

Ice smiles after I finish. "Takk." He continues enjoying the Bazaar with his eyes.

_I hope he won't pull that stunt to get candy or something else..._

People shake their heads and move along with their lives.

_If so, me and Den are screwed._

* * *

><p>The week flies by in a blink of an eye. Thanks to the traveling guide Turkey gave us, everyday is filled with excitement and wonder. In one week we visit the Hagia Sophia museum and the Blue Mosque, famous for its blue tiles and magical feel in the evening when the lights turn on; explore the ancient historic cities, are overnight in a converted Ottoman mansion, discover ancient Roman ruins and amazing natural scenery, taste more of the delicious local cuisine (the Turkeys pancake is something else!) and walk through the astonishing white pools of Pamukkale. And to top this amazing journey, we go to the hot springs so Ice just feels at home.<p>

Of course, I didn't forget to monitor Iceland all the time and thankfully he didn't seem to regress any more in age. Hopefully there won't be any more changes, till he can go back to his old self. But one thing is for sure, Ice loves Turkey now after this trip...uhumm, that is to say the country. He seems to link his trauma, only to man and name but not the country itself. It might have something to do with the fact, that Ice was not brought here when kidnapped, but to Algeria. Well, at least, we will figure out the reason when its time to meet Turkey.

Nothing big happened this week and at last we could finally enjoy our stay here. Not even the mosquitoes could ruin our vacation. We even succeeded in letting Ice not wear the leash the whole time, for example while going to the beach and swimming and only ever wear it in very crowded places. Ice, after long debates and full-blown tantrums, finally agreed to this, though he insisted on sleeping with it like a teddy bear, murmuring all the while, Mr. Puffin in his sleep. He must really miss his pet, though I wonder why he chose the red leash to replace him, instead of the numerous of toys, Den bought him. Den doesn't seem to mind, but still is a little creeped out over how Ice adores the leash. We make a mental note to burn it, the minute Ice turns back.

The only thing that is truly negative about our trip is that our old Ice did not experience all this. We don't even know if he will remember anything of this great trip when he changes back. One can only hope. We certainly need more happy memories, that's for certain. For whatever it's worth, we can have one extra week in Turkey. That could count for something. I might just take up on Den's offer after all, as long as Ice isn't too embarrassed to stay with us.

* * *

><p>It is the last day of the week. We have just returned to our hotel and put our luggage down, when I get a call from Turkey. I walk out on the balcony. If it's bad news I might just throw my phone over the railing.<p>

* * *

><p>After all this time, a great weight finally lifts from my shoulders. I still can't believe what Turkey told me, so I ask again to be sure.<p>

"You really mean it. Can we finally...?" I look over my shoulder, inside. Den and Ice are for some reason snickering. It must have been some good joke I missed. Too bad, but nothing can take my joy away, as long as Turkey gives me the right answer.

"Yes, everything is ready for your arrival. I am looking forward to see you all tomorrow." I can hear Turkey smile through the phone.

"Thank you so much, we will certainly be on time."

I return inside.

* * *

><p>I close the door behind me and am ready to deliver the good news, but before I can utter a single word, Den hurries over to me with a horrified expression. "Nor, you will never believe this!"<p>

"What is it?" I look around for the little mob of silver hair. "Where is Ice?"

Den throws his hands into the air. "Ice has changed again!"

I am frozen stiff. _What has happened this time? Not, now! Not when are so close to getting a cure. _I prepare myself for everything and steel myself for something terrible. _Has Ice turned into a monster?_

* * *

><p>"He is behind this door." Den points at the wooden bathroom door.<p>

"Is it locked?"

Den shakes his head. I knock on the door.

"Iceland, are you alright? Can I come in?"

No answer.

"Ice?" _Should I just go in? What awaits me inside? Whatever it is, I must help him. _I reach for the door handle, this particular distance has never felt this long, but before I can even reach it, the door opens, revealing little Iceland.

"Look, mama!" Ice smiles and waves at me. He seems to be just as before, with one big exception. His silver hair has been replaced with wild blond hair. He looks like a...a little Denmark.

_I nearly pass out. This is too much! Is this what the universe had in store for me? Is this why Iceland and Denmark are so close now? For this...this to happen? Am I losing my brother for good!? _I clutch my head in panic.

Den and Ice suddenly roar with laughter.

"You should have seen the look on your face." Den says and takes the wig of Ice's head, uncovering his silver hair.

_So this is what they were snickering about inside?_

"A joke...do you think...this is the most appropriate time...to joke!?" I reach for Den's tie. He jumps away and takes it off and throws it to the floor. I hit Den on the head instead. Ice cries.

"Oh, careful. Not in front of Ice." Den says teasingly and rubs his head.

"I'm sorry you had to see this, Ice." I say earnestly and wipe away his tears.

"Hey, I am the one who got hit!" Den shouts in mock outrage. He laughs and holds his stomach. "The look on your face..it was just too much."

I raise my fist up. "Do you want me to hit you again?"

"Don't hit him!" Ice yells.

I kneel down to him. "I was just punishing your...papa...for scaring me. You know scaring people is wrong? Remember what happened at the Grand Bazaar?"

Ice looks down. "I'm sorry about that mama."

"Would you have reacted this way, if he looked like you instead?" Den steals my hairclip away.

"Hey, give it back!" I try to get it away from him, but he is too fast for he and puts it in Iceland's hair. Ice walks into the open bathroom and takes a good look at himself in the big mirror over the sink. He turns to me and smiles. "I'm like mama."

"Det er sandt, du er lige som en pige." Den snickers.

I hit Den, for calling me a girl.

"You forgot I know Danish?"

Den rubs his head and grins. "Sometimes..."

"Mama! Stop hitting papa!" Ice runs from the bathroom and hugs Den, who smiles and pats his head.

_I thought I would never life the day to see Iceland defend Denmark. In fact I would expect him to participate, instead of yelling me to stop..._

I walk to our bed, sit down and cross my arms.

"I thought this was one of your ploys to make Iceland your colony again."

"What! I would never do something like that." Den says outraged and pushes Ice carefully away. He and Ice walk towards me. Den then stops, Ice does the same and raises one eyebrow which Ice mimics perfectly." What do you mean, by one of my ploys...?"

"If I recall correctly, you tried to make him an inseparable part of you in 1871 and to make amends for it, you were going to pay him each year and the amount was to get lower with each passing year. I take it, Iceland was not happy."

Den looks down at Ice at his side, who looks up at him curiously.

Den glares at me. "No...he was not...but I gave him a constitute instead...besides that was in the old days. I would never do something like that again." Den goes for the first time on our trip, to the minibar in the back of the room. Ice follows but Den pushes him away and shakes his head sadly. Ice sits down on the floor in full pout.

"Or how you tried to change me into you, or theatre war or the high taxes or the..." I continue with my rant. It's always hard to stop talking about the past, about all the bitter times, that sadly always linger longer than the good ones.

"I...am sorry about all that too..." Den pours himself a drink and gulps it down.

"Mama, papa! Stop fighting!" Ice jumps up and stamps his feet.

A long awkward silence follows. To my utmost surprise Iceland uses the opportunity, to reach into the open minibar. But when he is about to grab a hold of a large wine bottle, Den picks him up, puts him on the floor right next to his toys and locks the minibar. Ice goes into a full sulking mode and with large frown, drives silently one of his toys cars back and forth.

Den exhales tiredly and leans at the minibar. "Nor, I swear I am not behind this. I don't know any magic. I don't have any clue what is happening to Ice. It's not my fault." Den looks at me with pleading eyes.

_I know that of course. This was too elaborate to be part of Den's scheme. But it felt good to let the rage out a little._

I walk over to him. Den tenses up and looks for an escape route, but all I do is put my hand on his shoulder, in a reassuring manner. "Den, relax."

I can feel the tension in his shoulder vanish, as if by magic. I let go of him and look him straight in the eye. "But to make amends for the prank, I want you to get an extra bed for Iceland since it's our final night here."

"Our final night?"

I nod. For a split second a sad look gets into Den's eyes. It is soon replaced with his usual mirth, like the sadness was never there.

"Okay." Den hurries out.

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

"Ice, it will good for you." I say to my stubborn little brother, who stands in front of the extra bed with his arms crossed and doesn't move an inch.

"No! I want to be with you!" He runs from my grasp, climbs into our bed that is alongside his and hides under the red covers. Denmark who is standing next to our bed, looks puzzled over our exchange.

"Iceland, get back here!" I yell at him. _Why is he always naughty over so stupid things? First the leash and now this? What do these two things even have in common?_

Den takes the cover off. Ice screams in mock fright and pulls it back down. Before long, they are in tug and war over the bed covers. Den lets Ice win, who squeals in delight as if he just won some great battle.

Den sits down on the bed. "Shouldn't we just let this go?" Denmark asks me when I sit down beside him. I take the cover partly off, revealing Ice underneath it, who pretends to be fast asleep. I sigh and put it back over him.

"Fine. Just for tonight"

* * *

><p>"It's your fault for allowing him this the first place. You are spoiling him." I say accusingly to Den, after we have gone to bed and Ice has fallen asleep for real.<p>

"Ah, come on. It's not like he will stay like this forever. He will be back to his grumpy teenage self in no time, just you wait...tomorrow...everything..this will be over..." Den gets the sad look in his eyes again.

"I thought you wanted to raise him differently this time. Make him more obedient."

Den has a dubious look. "I thought the stupid leash was enough. He even cried when we took it off." He points at the leash that Ice is holding close to his chest and Ice murmurs in his sleep:"Mr. Puffin."

"I am talking about the stupid prank.."

"Hey, the ingenious prank..."

I send him a look. "That nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Ok, stupid one, was my idea. Ice just followed my lead.

_I would call it very a bad example..._

"And don't you see? He is already much more obedient than he ever was at this age."

"What are you talking about?" I look down at Iceland who sleeps like an angel. "Back then he truly was like an little angel."

_Not so much today...though he has his moments._

Denmark rises up and looks at Iceland. He smiles and shakes his head. "Maybe towards you, but to me? For fanden, when he was under my rule he didn't listen to any of my advices..." Den starts counting on his fingers:" For instance how to grow grain, or how to improve the fishing nets or try to fish from decked rather than open boats or how to process fish for export with salt, rather than just drying them; or how to starting a rope-making industry; or a hide-tanning industry or mining sulfur for export...

_Sheesh and Iceland calls me a nagging mom...this meddling must have driven Ice crazy..._

Den stops his counting and looks at me with a serious expression."...even though he was deadly poor at that time. No, he didn't want to change anything, simply because he was too stubborn. He has always been too obstinate for his own good..." Den crosses his arms and shakes his head. "Like a sheep."

"True." I admit, but that doesn't stop Den's ranting: "Not to mention his naughtiness when he had to wave that insufferable flag The Whiteblue right to my face, even though he was technically still under my rule...or how he broke our pact of not getting independent till after the war...instead he did it on the worst possible and humiliating timing, when I was occupied by the Nazis.

_Most of this happened when Ice became a teenager._

"...or how he nagged me to give back his old manuscripts, till I finally relented."

"It was my history as well." I chime in.

"Yeah, and even after he became independent, he tried to take over my country, by buying every real estate..."

"That's a bit exaggerated..." _The Icelandic outvasion Vikings for some reason focused a lot on Denmark. Probably because of their past._

"And he didn't listen to my Geyser Crisis report that his economy would eventually crash..."

I quickly put my hand over Den's mouth to stop his endless ranting. "Okay, okay, you made your point. Iceland is way better behaved now." I reach for my glass of water on the dresser and take a long sip in the silence that follows. I can feel a headache coming on, but they had been particular non-existent in our weeklong trip. I take an aspirin and hope I can ward it off.

Den looks down at his hands, then finally at me. "But don't get me wrong, despite all our past, we still have a good relationship...most of the time...not in sports." Den says shamefully. He really likes to make fun of Ice whenever they compete against each other in sport, especially in handball and football. Saying something along the lines, that Ice is no good and the game is as good as won. It infuriates Iceland to no end but is also makes him work harder.

I shrug. "We all become bitter enemies in sports, but it never lasts."

Den nods. "True."

Ice rolls over to him in his sleep, holding the leash, as close to his chest as possible. He has gotten the habit of rolling between us all night. I wonder how he can even sleep in all this movement. It is, as if he can't decide between us...or doesn't want to choose...

Denmark ruffles Iceland's hair. I can tell for certain that they have never in history, been this close.

"Are you certain you want to change Ice back?" I ask.

"What...of course!" Den shouts. I shush at him. Ice mumbles in his sleep, but doesn't wake up. Den covers his own mouth.

"Then aren't you enjoying his condition way too much?" I ask in a low voice.

Den takes his hands away from the mouth. "I...no..." Den whispers.

"But?"

"I just wanted to make everything right this time..."

_True, Den did not always do the right thing back then. For instance the Danish-Icelandic monopoly or how he kept on trading with Ottoman Empire when Ice was in his custody, though he did get him back eventually, but truth be told I did the same...I am not proud to admit that...but we can't change the past, can we?_

"Right, huh? We don't even know if Ice will remember any of this, when he changes back." I look at the alarm clock on the dresser. It long past midnight. We better get some sleep since Turkey wanted us to come the first thing in the morning.

"Maybe not, but why ruin this opportunity by worrying? Worries will never get you anything except headaches." Den points at his head, to accompany his unusual wisdom and then he taps my forehead, hard.

"AU! What the helevete!?" I rub my sore forehead and look down at Ice, who thankfully didn't wake up.

Den smiles wickedly. "That's why you are getting all this headaches, Nor. Your worry too much." An unexplained sadness is hidden behind that smile.

* * *

><p>I roll around in bed for a long time. I can't seem to get comfortable. At last I have I enough and look at the alarm clock. I am shocked to see, I haven't been able to sleep for four hours. All because of this nagging feeling. I get up very carefully from bed, so I won't wake up either Ice or Den, pick up my phone and put it in my pajamas pocket. I open up the balcony door and half close it behind me, look up into the starry sky and let cool ocean breeze blow through my hair. I lean on the railing and sigh.<p>

Yes, tomorrow we will finally get our old Ice back. That is great news, despite the fact that our old Iceland will probably take the first plane home and hide himself under his bed, because of all the embarrassment, he has experienced this last few days. _Not, that I will let him go that easily...and I might just be able to convince him to stay another week in Turkey...or not..._

But I can't shake the feeling I am forgetting something important. Something that will change everything. I hope this lingering feel of doom, is just me being paranoid over tomorrow...but what is the worst thing that could happen?

_Ice not turning back... _A voice in back of my head says in the fair distance.

I shake my head vigorously.

But that is absurd, why shouldn't he...there have been no other clues to his condition. Then I remember England still hasn't returned my call. Maybe that has something to do with me feeling this anxious. I check my phone in my pocket for any missed calls. _Nothing... _I sigh again.

It's true what Den says, worrying will only get you headaches. I walk back inside and close the door behind me.

_Everything will be answered tomorrow..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: <strong>_The story is half way through (it's seven-eight chapters in all). Next up we finally get to see Turkey in person and the other nations will appear again at last. I will try my best to update sooner and it should be possible (fingers crossed). Hopefully next month or sooner. Thanks again for reading!_

**Historical facts and other.**

**Den - Ice relations. **Our history is a complicated one. We can't seem to get over the fact that we were once ruled over by a foreign power for 500 years (it was different with Norway since Iceland decided to accept Norwegian sovereignty in the early 13th century to stop the feud and civil war between powerful families) and yet we keep going to Denmark in our vacations or to study...he can't have been all that bad...can he?

In a great book I read, called the "Collapse: How Societies Choose to Fail or Succeed", the author Jared Diamond talks about how the Danish governors did at first, everything in their power to help Iceland from their poverty (though some of it was Denmark's fault in the first place - he didn't buy our main exports wool and fish and later made it worse by forcing Iceland only to trade with him in Denmark-Iceland monopoly) but Ice refused. But Ice's stubbornness is explained in the book. Ice knows how fragile his country is and didn't want to risk anything, by changing a single thing. An interesting analysis and maybe a little bit true.

**Den always mocking us in Sports:** Just this day we had football match over who would go to the European cup and before the game the Danish players (or was it the coach?) said the game was good as won and they planned on having no entrance fees since no one would come to see us play. But ever since the won us 14-2 in 1967, they have mocked us in sports. Well, this recent insult pissed us of to no end (we have a better football team today than in the aforementioned game) but the game ended in a tie, 0-0. In fact we scored a goal but the judge decided to take it of us, for no reason! It ended with that Den is going to the European cup instead of us. Ah, the only time I am ever interested in international football is in Hetalia contest. It's just too cute.

**The White blue. (Hvítbláinn)** - A former Icelandic flag which never became official, known as _Hvítbláinn. _Icelanders had already stopped using the Danish flag on holidays (though at that time, we weren't fully independent) but it was still illegal to use any other flags on cruise ships. A young Icelandic man used it on a cruiser ship in 1913 and the captain of the Danish patrol ship, Islands Falk, saw it and confiscated it. The young Icelander was not happy and reported it, resulting in a lot of protest in Iceland. However this flag never became official, since it resembled too much the Swedish and the Greek flag and people thought it would hard be to tell it apart from those flags the on sea. I have always thought this story to be incredibly cute, a big protest over something so small, yet so important.

**Buying every real state in Denmark**. - The Icelandic outvasion vikings went on shopping spree in the Kongens Nytorv and baught the companies, Magasine du Nord, Royal Brew, Hotel D'Anglaterre. I once read an article that was lengthy about the history between Denmark and Iceland and whoever wrote it was outraged that a former colony was trying to take ove this way, found it humiliating. Though not all news in Denmark was like this, some were humorous and said they thought Iceland was not going to buy anything this week.

**The Geyser Crisis report.** - Geyser Crisis is an actual report written by the Danske Bank in 2006, were two man foretold the financial crisis Iceland (though it was even worse in the report) but the Icelandic government did not listen and was instead furious and took the report way too personally and the fact Danske bank that was investigating them, when in truth the did lot of reports on the economy in other countries. In fact the writers of the reports were baffled over their reaction.

**Icelandic manuscripts: **Iceland fought very hard (as in, wrote a lot of articles and participated in debates) to get his old manuscripts back from Denmark in the 20th century (especially after he got his Independence) and got them in 1971. It's was a very special occasion, especially if you think about how many other countries have wanted to get their historic items back from the countries who raided them in war and what not. A lot of the manuscripts were also Norwegian.

**Laws of standing. (Stöðulögin.) **Yes, Den did actually try to make Ice an inseparable part of him in 1871 and as a compensation was going to pay him 500 rigisdale (ríkisdali) each year and the amount was going to get lower, but Ice, who was in the middle of fighting for his independence, of course refused. Instead, he gave Iceland his first constitute. The laws are kinda sad in a Hetalia contest. How desperate were you, to not lose what was left of your family, Den? Though of course, he always has The Faroes and Greenland left...who hates him, at least Greenland does.

**The Turkeys raids.** - I was a little shocked to find out that Den and (Nor) had continued trading with the Ottoman Empire though Ice had been taken captive (or about 300 people, that was a lot in Iceland at that time). Den was also busy in a yet another war but beside this, he did manage to bring some the people home by paying ransom (that it the Danish king at that time.) And the Icelandic people were in fact brought to Algeria and Morocco, not Turkey...so it's a very misleading name.

**Den - Nor relations.** As you probably already know, their history is much more complicated than Den and Ice's, since they were both in the Kalmar Union and later in a realm under the Oldenburg dynasty, called Denmark–Norway for nearly three centuries until its dissolution in 1814, when Den was forced to sign the Treaty of Kiel and Norway declared its independence, adopted a Constitution and elected Danish Prince Christian. After a short war with Sweden, Norway accepted entering into a personal union with Sweden at the Convention of Moss. **(More about Sweden-Nor realitons in later chapters).**

It's very hard to know how to interpret their relationship (Den-Nor), some Norwegians say they were happy living with Denmark except for their extra taxes in 1762 – 1772 (and they had minor and major rebellions against them), but blamed them on the government, not on Denmark himself. Some say that their loyalty didn't truly wane till after the Great Nordic Wars of 1700-20s and the theatre war of 1788, then they started to see the resentment of Denmark's rule, however still think it's was way better than living with Sweden, though Denmark saw Norway more as a backyard than a front porch.

Others bear a grudge over the fact that Den tried to change Nor into Denmark or making him become more like him, comparing Nor to Nora in the famous Norwegian play after Henrik Ibsen, "A Doll's house." ("et dukkehjem"). Because in reality he really cared for Norway, payed for things Norway wanted, provided for Norway, but couldn't see that Norway was actually his own person with his own desires. Den was also so bossy that everything had to be in Danish (Nor didn't get his bible in Norwegian, though all the other Nordics got the bible in their own language), explaining why so many Norwegian words are like the ones in Danish. So, of course Nor was shocked and angry when he thought Iceland had been turned into a little Denmark. ;)

There you have it, it might explain their strained relationship in Hetalia.

**Den-Turkey relations. **They have either been friends or enemies throughout history, fought wars together or against each other. However today there relationship is described as strained. There will be more about their relationship in next chapter, as well Nor-Turkey and Ice-Turkey.

**Turkey:** The week long trip of the Anko family is based on a real traveling package (if you only have 8 days to visit Turkey) with the exception of the Blue Mosque and Haga Sophia Museum (which are of course also must see). The hotel however is not real, but I based on some real hotels in Istanbul to get what I wanted. And the mouth-watering food is also real. I could have added a lots of food...but since it's not a cookbook, I refrained myself from it.

More food in next chapter. ;)

**A kiddy leash/harness: **I found that there is a lot of controversy about them, especially in the States, but not so much in the Nordics (but it was very hard to find anything about this.) I even found a Swedish forum, where a foreign woman asked if it was okay to use it or frowned up in their country and the answer was no, go ahead. I found this very interesting, so the leash Mr. Puffin will get a little bit more "screentime."

**Translations.**

**Danish.**

Det er sandt, du are lige som en pige. It's true, you look like a girl.

**Norwegian.**

Au - Ow.

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
